The 5 New Men
by ATTF
Summary: [SEQUEL DISCONTINUED, REWRITE PENDING!] Engie decides to upgrade his teleporter, but gets sent to another realm with his 4 companions. Will they get out? Or will they just decide to spend the rest of their lives down at Beacon? Horrible summary, let's move on. Rated M for violence and swearing. Ended, sequel is up!
1. Innovation

**I am not Gabe Newell nor am I the owner of Rooster Teeth, so I do not own Team Fortress 2 and RWBY**

 **Badlands**

 _Ah, the Badlands. Truly a mesmerizing place. Home to beautiful rocks, dirt, gravel and m-_

 _ **BOOOOOOOOM**_

" _ **AHHHHHH!"**_

 **-RED Base-**

Inside the base, men scurried all over the place. Some carrying guns, some carried swords. Some men were short, some were small. Some were old, some were young. But they all had one similar goal.

 **To crush their enemies**

Well, except for one, anyways.

This one man, was sitting in a room far beneath the surface, deep beneath the ground.

He was the Engineer.

The Engineer, though not his actual name, as personal information is considered classified by the people that hired him, was tinkering with his contraptions. In the room, parts laid all scattered around. Scrap metal was piled up semi-neatly in one corner, while on top of a large table are a few large blue colored pieces of paper with a grid on top of them, all had different names labeled on them.

'Sentry'

'Dispenser'

'Teleporter'

And one particularly interesting one,

'The Enhanced Teleporter'

As he tinkered, metal sparks flew all over the place, caused by metal hitting metal, illuminating the room all over once these sparks start to dance. After a few moments of welding parts together, the Engineer put his tools down and used his non-gloved hand to wipe off the sweat covering his face.

"Phew, thought I'd never finish this." He said to no one.

He proceeded to cram the finished hunk of metal into a small red toolbox, with the words 'RED' plastered on top of it. Strangely, he can fit the nearly 2 meter in diameter 'Enhanced Teleporter' into the toolbox. Even the soldier, a clinically insane person, but someone you would rather NOT want to meet in the battlefield would've questioned the logic in THAT.

And with that, he walked out of the room.

He climbed a small set of stairs, navigated through countless corridors and finally made it to the entrance of the base. Apparently the firefight had been led elsewhere, but the sound of gunfire can still be heard faintly.

He grinned and dumped the toolbox on the ground. He then pressed a button on a device he pulled out from his pocket. It looked liked a calculator of some sort. Suddenly, the toolbox started to open itself.

After a few seconds of waiting, the teleporter started to spin until it blurred and created a glow.

Hearing a few footsteps, he turned around to see 4 men coming out from the RED Base.

The Medic, as he was called, wore a white suit with skirts (Yes, that's normal, not girl skirts) along with black boots. Of course, he was carrying his trusty medigun. The doctor's personal motto for it, which the Engineer heard SOOO many times, was 'Got a wound? Got a bullet? Got hit by a crochet? Then no problem! The medigun will solve it ALL!'

Behind the Medic, was the Demoman. Drunk, as always. Even though he's only got one good eye, his shot with the grenade launcher is AMAZING; able to hit moving targets at range and blowing them up in a shower of blood and body parts. Thinking about the sight of seeing the bloodbath made the Engineer laugh a bit.

Next to the Demo, is a man…Woman…..Thing….Truth be told, nobody really knows who, or _what_ the pyro is. The only thing they know about him, is that you _do not_ want his flamethrower to be pointed your way.

And behind the pyro, was the Spy, French seducer of women, and assassin of men. He was almost never seen without his signature suit and tie, with matching full face mask and gloves, along with genuine leather shoes. He was dangerous, merciless, and sneaky. He could disguise as anyone with a simple paper mask. Even Merasmus would say it was absurd. Sometimes, enemy spies would infiltrate the RED Base and disguise as one of their own, gathering crucial intelligence or taking out high profile targets. Hell, even _this_ Spy could be a Spy disguised as a Spy who was disguising as a Spy!

The Medic was the first to speak up. "Hello Engi. Anything new?"

"Yep, just made a new teleporter. This model requires no charge time at all, which means it'll be a hell lot easier to keep the pressure on the enemies when mounting attacks far from our base."

"Mmmmpmmmph?" The Pyro 'said'.

"And no, Pyro, it doesn't shoot rainbows and unicorns." The Engineers reply made the Pyro a bit saddened.

"But why is the glow greenish, lad?"

"That's because I added a bit of australium to power the thing. Not much, just 1 mg." The Engineer replied to the Demoman.

"Vell, let's get going!" The Medic seemed impatient now, wanting to get to the battlefield to heal his comrades, or rather saw through the bones of his enemies. Brutally.

He stepped on the teleporter, and disappeared in a flash of green light. Next was the Demo, Pyro, Spy, and finally, The Engineer.

Though what happens next, was not in their job description.


	2. The Entrance

**I'm not the heir to Roosterteeth and/or Valve Studios, meaning that I do not own these magnificent work.**

 **Remnant – Vale**

 _The night was calm. Peaceful, to say the least. The shattered moon of Remnant shone brightly in the skies, illuminating the dark alleyways with faint moonlight. It would certainly be rude to interrupt this moment of tranquil-_

 **BOOOOM**

An explosion shook the ground, awaking the citizens nearby from their dreamy slumber in a confused and shocked state of mind. Soon after, a column of black smoke pillared into the sky, barely visible due to the almost pure black color of the sky.

A few seconds later, a blinding flash of lightning flashed at the docks, which is where all the commotion is taking place. The lightning was never before seen, with a bright green color and had a glow to it. But on the ground which the lightning struck, was an even bigger surprise.

5 Men sat there, on the exact same spot which the lightning struck, which is charred from the intense heat from plasma.

The sudden appearance of the 5 mysterious men shocked the nearby humanoid creatures, dubbed "Faunus", and stopped them in their tracks.

That move proved nearly fatal, as a tornado of spinning blades cut through them, destroying their Aura, rendering them vulnerable to harm, and knocking them back a few feet.

"Ugh…Hey guys, ya'll alright? Guys? Where are we- WHOA WHAT WAS THAT?!" The Engineer screamed out as a large green laser passed by their heads, narrowly missing their heads by a few inches. So close, that he could even feel the heat from that.

The green laser hit a metal container a few meters away from them, and the laser burned a huge hole into it, passing through as if it was made of butter and igniting the surrounding.

"Wow…Even the Cow Mangler 5000 couldn't beat that!"

His companions slowly woke up, still dazed from the teleportation. And when they got themselves all oriented, a few of those Faunus surrounded them, guns at the ready.

"Whoa whoa whoa…Easy there…We can do this the hard way, or the _Spies_ way." The Engineer said, with an emphasis on the word 'Spies'.

The six Faunai stood there, unflinching. They moved in closer slowly.

"Hey Spy?"

"Hmm?"

"How many kills do you have on that strange Ambassador?"

"Let me check…961. Why?"

"Let's add a few more to that number, shall we? Or I mean, you?"

The Spy seemed confused for just a millisecond before giving a clear response.

"On my mark… _ **DUCK**_!"

The Engineer, Medic, Demoman and Pyro ducked down as fast as they can, while time was moving at slow motion for Spy.

He expertly did a 360 degree turn, putting a piece of lead into each into the heads of the six Faunai that surrounded them. They didn't even have time to react, it happened so fast. One second there's six Faunai surrounding them, the next, six limp bodies on the ground, bleeding out. Their aura proved useless in such close ranges.

Overhead, 2 small airplanes got ripped apart by the green laser, their occupants harmlessly falling to the ground below.

They decided to look for the laser's source, and it seems to be coming from a…

Girl?

The girl, with bright orange hair and green-black clothes, was the source of that mind meltingly **(Geddit? Lasers? Mind MELTING?)** powerful laser, which will make the power of a fully charged Cow Mangler 5000's bolt look like a peashooter compared to this.

The Engineer gazed on to the girl open-jawed. A small fly flew into his wide-agape mouth and made him choke a bit. The Pyro, decided to 'help' him, by moving the Engineers mouth up and down to _chew_ the fly.

The Engineer wanted to punch him, but remembered the last time he did that, the Pyro doused him with gasoline before throwing a lit match on him. He died painfully, before appearing back in spawn thanks to the RSPWN machine. He retracted his fist faster than Scout can say a sex innuendo.

"Well then. Make that my new personal achievement for 'Most Awesome Kill(s)'. Now with zat out of our way, I suggest we get out of here before raising any suspicion."

"Good idea, Spy. C'mon guys, let's go."

"FREEZE!" A voice thundered from behind them. It was filled with authority and command, but a hint of fear could be detected. But what makes it strange is that the voice is coming from a female. A young one, from the high pitched sounds of it. "Slowly turn around."

The team of 5, however, had different plans. Spy cloaked and ran off. Pyro readied his weapon, a used car battery attached to a metal pole via wires and ropes, which he named 'Powerjack'. The Engineer took out his shotgun and pumped it, while his other hand took out his pistol. And finally, the Demoman…took a swig of his whiskey and started to moonwalk.

The girl fired upon them with an oversized, and bulky rifle.

The Pyro, reflexes sharpened after airblasting so many enemy rockets at near point blank range, managed to reflect the girl's bullets and managed to graze her. Or seemed to, anyway. But the bullets seemed to just bounce off her.

The Engineer took a few shots at her, but was amazed when she can dodge them so easily, even though she is carrying such a large and bulky weapon. Suddenly, the girl's rifle transformed into a large, even-more-oversized _SCYTHE._

"Vat the hell is ZAT!?" Came the Medic cry. He too, was busy spraying with syringes the young girl using his blutsauger, which has already saved him from incoming Pyros more times than he could count.

In the corner of the Engineer's eyes, he spotted 3 figures coming towards him swiftly. One was a blonde, with flowing long yellow hair. The second one was black and white, she too with long hair, albeit black. The third girl has white hair, blouse and shoes, along with a rapier of some sorts in her left hand. They were all charging towards him and his team.

All of them seemed to be carrying weapons. Except for the blondie. Then the Engineer saw her hands move into a striking stance.

 _Scratch that_

She has SHOTGUN GAUNTLETS?!

'This day is JUST getting better' He though sarcastically.

At his side, the Medic is behind cover, occasionally popping out to fire a short burst of needles towards the enemy. Which solely consist of 4 young girls around 17 years old. Damn that is comforting yet humiliating at the same time.

The Spy was sitting on top of a shipping container, observing the battle and trying to gather information from the girl's fighting styles.

"Hmm…They don't look like trained soldiers, not that the army would even enlist underage girls into the ranks. But at the same time, their styles are…Unique, to say the least. Skilled, as well." He said to no one.

After observing a while, he decided to help a bit by jumping unto the white haired girl, which her friends called 'Weiss'.

'Weiss, huh? It means white. It's a very fitting name.'

He proceeded to jump down on the unsuspecting victim, as she let out a scream of surprise upon looking up.

But, that scream was short lived as the Spy managed to choke her to unconsciousness in less than 2 seconds, and set her down on the floor gently like the gentleman he is. When treating ladies, anyways. Suffocating someone to unconsciousness in less than 2 seconds, that was something he learned from Scout after choking a heavy and stealing his Sandvich. As quickly as he appeared, he disappeared again, quickly cloaking away.

Her blond teammate noticed this, and got distracted from the battle, giving the Medic enough time to unload his cartridge of needles at her. The Medic loaded in a cartridge filled with needles filled with a small dose of anesthesia, nothing lethal, it will just cause the victim to be unable to move for the next 5 minutes. The blond collapsed, the anesthesia clearly took its toll on her.

Nearby, the Demoman, having recovered from his drunken state, is dueling with the red haired girl with the scythe, while the Demo is using the eyelander, his haunted sword with the desire for heads.

As the girl was focusing on fighting the Demoman, she didn't notice the Pyro creeping up on her. He took a swing at her with his Powerjack, shattering her already low aura, before airblasting her into a nearby wall, knocking her out.

And finally, they got that black haired girl to deal with.

But surprisingly, she is nowhere to be seen.

"We'll. Guess that'll do!" The Engineer commented.

"Now let's get out while we still can!" Spy shouted.

They sprinted down into the alleyway nearby and successfully escaped the police, which was led here by the black haired girl earlier.

"Hooh! Now zat ZATS done, let's find somevhere else to stay." The Medic suggested.

"Good idea. Let's no more fuc-WHOA WHO ARE YOU!?" The Spy exclaimed as he ran into an old man with a cane.

"Oh. I'm sorry if I startled you. My name's Ozpin. Nice to meet you. What are your names?"

The team exchanged worried glances at each other. Not sure of what to do at this sight.

"Our name's are classified. What do you want?" The Spy was the first to answer the old man.

"I have an offer. I saw what you're all capable of. I'm the headmaster of Beacon Academy, a place to train future generations of Huntsmen and Huntresses to protect the world. We are in need of security guards as well as a few complimentary teachers. I believe you are all suitable for the job."

Silence.

…

…

…

"Should ve just rob him?" The Medic coldly asked.

"No, shut up. Do we want this? I mean, this offer. This JOB. Should we accept it?" Engineer said.

"It seems like a good idea to me."

"MmmmMMmmPH!"

"I zuppoze so."

"I don't know, but I'll keep an eye on him if we do accept."

"So we all good?" The Engineer asked and got nods from everyone as a reply.

"We accept your offer, er…Oz….Ospen? Ospun?"

"Ozpin. Well, we have a deal then?" Ozpin replied.

"Very well." It was Engineer who shook his hands. But, the Spy felt something's off. That look in his eyes…It has a bright side to it, but at the same time, a hint of something else was in there, he just couldn't make out what it is.

And from this point on, the Engineer and his team will feel like wanting reread their job description again for any small print previously missed.

 **A/N : So, how'd you think the story is progressing? Leave a review on your opinions below! :)**


	3. Settle down, men

**I have not (Yet, MUAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA!) bought the rights to RWBY and Team Fortress 2 owned respectively by Rooster Teeth and Valve, So they are not my property.**

 **Remnant - Vale - En Route to Beacon**

The trip to the so called academy of Huntsmen and Huntresses, Beacon, proved rather silent. During the walk to the landing zone, no one talked. Everyone was being cautious...Except for the Pyro who was just busy admiring the fire on his pocket lighter. Until it ran out of gas, anyways.

But once they begin the second phase of the trip, that's when they get a bit...Excited. Though instead of they, a more suitable word would be 'the Engineer', as he was the one truly got excited upon seeing a bullhead.

"Mister, please get down from there, you could fall off." Calmly stated Ozpin to the Engineer who somehow managed to climb the bullhead in a second and is currently hugging and kissing the cockpit, much to the disgust of the pilot.

"Alright..." Came the sad response. After boarding the bullhead and taking their seats, the team was impressed by the technology they had acquired. This aircraft is capable of VTOL flight, much like a helicopter, as explained by Ozpin. But the team were shocked when the Spy asked where they could get more gunpowder, the only answer they got was,

"What is gunpowder?"

"Wait, what?! How could you have never heard of gunpow-" The Spy was stopped mid-sentence by Medic. "Zis is a new land, remember? It is possible for them to have never heard of gunpowder."

"Hmm. Makes sense, I guess."

"Now, as I was saying, what I need you to do is to guard the perimeter from incoming Grimm attacks, and of course, teach during the day."

"Now hold up, what are...Grimm?" The Demoman asked.

"Grimm, creatures of darkness, intent on preying on humans. They are dangerous, and that is why we need you to defend us against them. Grimm are also the reason why Huntsmen exist, to repel them." Ozpin's answer was quick and straight.

"But if Huntsmen and Huntresses exist to repel them, why not just ask your students to be the security guards then? Also what do you want us to teach? We're just a group of mercenaries. " The Spy asked with curiosity.

"Simple." Came the response. "I don't want my students to be sleep deprived, as that will affect their studies. And I just need you to give my students a bit of information on whatever you're good at. Spy?"

"I saw your uncanny skills in sneaking. I want you to teach my students that."

The Spy pondered for a moment, before giving an answer.

"Fine." The Spy said, rather unhappily.

And with that, they arrived at their destination.

 **Beacon - Team RWBY's dorm room**

"Uh, I can't believe they got away!" Yang shouted angrily, hair sizzling and eyes burning.

There, the 4 members of Team RWBY, pronounced ruby, was sitting in their makeshift bunk beds, reminiscing over what happened at the docks a half hour earlier.

Ruby, the young cheerful soul of the team, always looking on the bright side.

Weiss, resident ice queen of the team, cold and cocky, and an improving sense of humor.

Blake, the quiet girl. Was recently found out to be a faunus, a human with an animal trait. In Blake's case, a cat.

Finally, Yang, if Goku had a daughter, this is what she looks like. Outgoing and pun loving martial artist that won't hesitate to punch your face in if you touch her hair.

"And even worse, the police didn't even catch them! They got away." The faunus added.

"B-But how did that...person in that plastic suit even reflect my bullets? They cut off a chunk of my aura!" Ruby stated, a bit shaken.

"Well, I'm going to have a chat with that man that suffocated me! My throat is still hurt from that!" The heiress added.

"But still, why did they use non-lethal measures against us? They could have killed us on the spot if they wanted." Blake asked.

"I dunno, maybe they can't bear to kill 17 year olds like us?" Yang's reply was light-hearted and completely devoid of the anger she was experiencing just now. Even her eyes had returned to their original color.

"Don't worry guys! I'm sure those men will be caught!" The bright Ruby exclaimed.

"Still, one thing we know, is that they are highly trained in combat. And they don't seem to be faunus, either. We should report to Ozpin." Blake stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Uh, hey, you know what? I think we should all rest a while before that. You know, getting destroyed by enemies is definitely tiring me out. Right, sis?"

No response. "Uh, sis?"

Yang climbed up and saw that her sister had already fallen asleep without even changing her clothes.

"Hmph. Fine, then." Blakes tired voice said.

 **Ozpin's Office**

"Wow...This place is decorated with gears...And lookidat view."

"Yes, the view is nice here." Said Ozpin, holding his omnipresent coffee mug.

"So, vat are ve here for?" The Medic inquired.

Without saying a word, Ozpin pushed 5 forms on his desk towards Engineer and the others

'Teaching Position'

The group filled out each of their forms individually, while putting 'classified' on important personal information.

"Now, since you are all in together, I believe a team name is in order. Any suggestions?" Ozpin inquired.

After thinking and discussing a bit with his team, the Engineer turned and said:

"Team R.E.D."

"Well, now that we're done, let's escort you to your dorms. Glynda, would you be so kind?"

The woman behind Ozpin grunted and asked the 5 men to follow her. She wore a white top showing off generous amount of cleavage, and a black office skirt that reached until her knees.

 **Team R.E.D.'s Dorm room**

"Ah! It's been so long since I've slept in a warm ol bed like this!"

"Ze pillow is so zoft!"

"Mmphmmhh!" *Continues playing with a lit match*

Since the mercenaries are always fighting, they rarely get any sleep at all. And if they do, it's on the cold hard cement or the dirty…well, _dirt!_

"Ok, let's make a plan, we have 7 days until our first shift. Our first shift of night guarding and teaching. Which means we have 7 days to explore this school called…what's it called again?" The Spy stopped.

"Beacon." Medic sounded.

"Right, Beacon. So tomorrow, we'll explore together. Got it?"

"Yesss!" Yelled them all. Except for Pyro, of course.

 **The Next Day**

"*Yawn*…Uh…Mornin' everyone." The Engineer said half-asleep.

"Finally, someone else except me is awake." The Spy said while sitting in his bed.

"When d'ya get up? Its only 8."

"Woke up at 5, can't sleep. Something is worrying me."

"What's that?"

"This Ozpin fellow. He's a bit shady to me."

"Nah, you're just over thinking it. He's probably a good guy."

"Right. I'm still going to keep an eye on him though."

"Let's wake 'em all up, shall we?"

"On with you." Said Spy as he pulled out his Strange Ambassador.

 **10 Minutes Later**

"Spy, you didn't have to vake me up vif a gunshot."

"I did it for fun." Spy response was cold.

"If you even can have fun." The Medic dryly answered.

Right now, the team is heading towards the cafeteria, looking to get some breakfast while it still lasts. During the trip, they got strange looks from other students, some muttering among themselves. Their gossip was quickly halted by a death stare from the Spy though, capable of killing even an UberCharged Heavy.

When they pushed through the door to the cafeteria, they find that it is packed chock-full of students. All looking to get some grub. They decided to find a seat to settle down first. While scanning through the crowd, Spy noticed that some of them are Faunus, the same species as the men that surrounded them last night at the docks. When they looked around for a seat, Spy accidentally bumped into a girl.

"Apologies." The Spy's apology was cold and half-hearted, but when he saw who he bumped into…

It's the red haired girl last night that attempted to capture them. The girl looked on as Spy quickly drew his Ambassador and pointed it towards her head. The students surrounding them were startled by the gun, and were shocked into silence.

Behind the girl are 3 others. They are all that attacked Team R.E.D. last night. They were in their school uniforms, just like the other students. Spy was about to question her but he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking around, he saw that the Engineer was asking him to stand down, shaking his head. Spy slowly holstered the revolver, but constantly scanning the group of girls. He turned around and continued to walk calmly, but quickly did a double-take when he heard the blond girl roar, charging at him with fists ready to strike.

"Bad idea." Spy said. He was skilled in CQC, so he was confident in fending himself off from her. When she threw a punch, he quickly blocked it and sent a fist into her face, before blocking yet another punch, this time much more forceful. He continued to block or sidestep each of her attacks, trying to tire her down.

Soon, his plan worked, as the girl seemed to slow at attacking and her punches are less strong. He took the chance and quickly kicked her in the jaw, before sending a series of quick punches at her stomach, and finally finishing off with a strong punch to the face. She staggered back, before her teammates restrained her, trying to not her continue to attack. At this moment, a crowd was gathering around the fight, amazed that the mysterious man that just showed up today is able to make such short work of Yang Xiao Long.

The crowd suddenly dispersed when Glynda barged in, wondering what was going on. She then dragged both Yang and Spy to Ozpin's office. Leaving the 2 teams one less person each.

"Serves that man right! That's karma for choking me." The resident ice queen stated.

Silence ensued.

…

"Girl." Ruby looked up as the hard hat wearing man said.

"Why did you try to capture us?" It was more of a threat than a question, venom lacing his words.

"Because we saw you with the White Fang! You were working for them! You are all criminal _scum!_ " The black haired girl accused.

"You saw us vith the White Fang? Zid you not see those Vhite Fang that we _killed?_ " The Medic said, secretly thankful for Ozpin explaining what White Fang are.

"Killed? Y-you killed them?"

"Exactly. Now roll zose accusations up your tongue, and let me ask you a question."

"What?" The black haired girl seemed uneasy.

"Is zat the way you speak vif your teacher?" One sentence. One sentence is all it took to let the girl's jaw hit the floor, shocked expressions present on every single one of their faces.

"Now get out." The girl's slowly backed up, before seating down at the opposite end of the cafeteria.

"Heh, not bad, Medic" The Engineer said.

"I could get used to zis!" The Medic happily stated.

 **7 Days later – First shift of Team R.E.D.**

"AUGH! Professor Oobleck's tests are the hardest!" Yang complained

"I can only get a maximum of 37 out of that one…" Ruby was currently face-desking.

"What's worse, we even got 2 extra classes everyday…GREAT!"

"Hey…At least we don't meet those 5 men again, right?" Weiss said.

"Yea…They give me the creeps." Blake nodded.

"Oh no! Our next class starts at 3.10! It's already 3.07!" Ruby discovered this shocking fact, racing out the door with her team to the combat arena.

And when reaching the arena, they saw no one there. The class was already there, but the teachers aren't. They still don't know who the teacher is, but that question is soon answered.

A lone figure appeared out of nowhere, _literally_ , in the middle of the arena. His sudden appearance shocked everyone, but was made even more shocking to Team RWBY, and Weiss, specifically, as the teacher was none other than…

 _The Spy_

 **A/N : So, how'd it turn out? Good? Well, back to rewatching RWBY!**


	4. Close Quarters Knockout

**Stop assuming I own RWBY and Team Fortress 2, people!**

 **Beacon – Combat Arena**

Silence ensued…

…

Yang faced her sister with a glare that could murder even the largest of Ursai "If you aren't my sister, I would kill you right now for jinxing that."

"Heh…Heh…Heh…" Ruby laughed nervously as her team glared daggers at her, while the members of Team JNPR just stared in shock.

"Hey, isn't him the guy that caused a ruckus at the cafeteria a few days back?" Jaune asked worryingly. He got a silent "Yes." From Pyrrha as his answer.

"He? Out of all people, he teaches US?!" Weiss cried out while pointing at the Spy, who was standing in the middle of the arena checking his Strange Ambassador, a trusty 6-round revolver with 967 kills on it, 6 being a few members of the White Fang during their rather rough entrance into Remnant, as this planet was called.

The Spy is getting impatient. "Alright, enough blabbing, class starts NOW!" Everybody sat down at the spectator's seats, all casting glances at Spy.

"Now, all of you must be wondering what I'm going to be teaching here. Rumors are floating around and to be honest, they are utter bullcrap." Spy said while pacing around, eyeing each and every student carefully.

"It will be CQC, or rather, Close-Quarters-Combat!" A curious student raised his hand up in order to ask a question. "Yes?"

"Why do we need CQC? We already have our weapons, we don't need to learn that!" The student protested. He was met by a facepalm from the Spy in frustration.

"Kids…" He muttered quietly to himself. "Imagine this, you are in a forest, and you encounter a Grimm, what are going to do?"

"Use my weapon to kill it, of course." The student seemed to be confused where this was going.

"What if you don't have your weapon on you?"

Now the boy finally snapped shut. Spy sighed before turning to his students. "Now, let me introduce you to my assistants during my class. This is Medic, Demoman, Pyro as well as Engineer." With the latter sitting in beach chair that was sprouting out of a red toolbox.

"Now, hand over your weapons during my class. Reasons? Well, what use is a weapon in learning CQC?" Ruby was visibly shaken by this, the thought of leaving Crescent Rose was a nightmare she wished to never happen. She gave the Spy the best puppy eyes she could manage, yet he didn't even flinch at her, instead breaking into a light chuckle, wondering how she could be so naïve.

"Miss Rose, that won't work." Ruby tearfully hugged her beloved scythe sniper rifle before putting them in a pile near the door like the other students had.

Spy saw that many had no energy, no enthusiasm. He decided to use his backup plan which he thought up when Pyro decided to hang him upside down at the top of the building for accidentally putting out his match.

"Alright, if you can beat _me_ in CQC, I will deem you ready, and you are not required to attend my classes in the future." Hearing this, everybody straightened up, the thought of getting a class off forever motivating them. "Just as I thought!" Spy muttered to himself.

"First, I must evaluate you all on your combat skills. I will fight you all, one, by, one."

"What are you, some kind of hotshot?" Was the response the got from the bully, Cardin Winchester. Spy started to seethe, before calming down and deciding to start with him. "Alright, you want to challenge me? Fine. Fight with me, right here, right now. Weapons allowed."

The students were surprised at a teacher openly challenging a student, but were intrigued non-the less. Soon, word spread and the arena was starting to get occupied by curious students, wanting to watch the fight. The Spy glanced towards the Medic, and did a gesture. The Medic replied by giving him a thumbs up.

10 minutes later, Cardin has gotten his gear ready, armor and mace, all ready to go. Spy himself was already prepared, his Ambassador never leaving his side, along with his invis-watch and butterfly knife, deadly as always.

The Medic was chosen to be the judge, and stood between the 2 contesters who stood 10 meters apart from each other. He held his hand high up in the air, then lowering his hand in a slicing motion, starting the fight.

Cardin charged forward, hoping to finish this fight quickly and in record time, at the same time hoping to humiliate this new teacher. His strategy was in stark contrast to Spy's, as he took a more defensive approach and dodged all his attacks with ease and speed. After a few seconds of dodging, Spy pulled out his Strange Ambassador and started to shoot Cardin with the accuracy of a marksman, but still less than Sniper, who was a god with marksmanship weapons. All the shots connected and lowered Cardin aura down to fifty percent. Cardin took the chance when Spy was reloading and charged forward, only to hit air as Spy sidestepped and made Cardin trip. Cardin quickly got up and blocked the incoming bullets by rotating his mace.

Spy then hatched a plan in his mind, before purposely leaving openings in his defense and pretending to be distracted, tempting the student. Before long, Cardin got ready for a charge and stopped, giving Spy enough warning and kept moving , with his left close to his chest, near his pocket.

Then, Cardin charged with a roar and approached Spy quickly. Spy grabbed his knife from his pocket swiftly and sidestepped Cardin who charged right past him, while turning a full 180 degree turn, so that his knife is locating directly behind Cardin's back, before his plunged it down, feeling the aura's resistance, before smashing through it in less than a millisecond, stopping just before hitting flesh.

On the screen, Cardin's aura is completely depleted, with Spy's bar showing something entirely different. It had the words '125' labeled on it.

The crowd fell silent. The Medic yelled out.

"Ze winner is SPY!"

The crowd was dumbfounded by how a single strike from a tiny knife would bring Cardin's aura down to 0, while himself avoiding every single hit and dodged every single attack.

 **-Team RWBY-**

They hung their mouths in shock.

"How?" Was all Blake could get out of her mouth after being silent for a minute.

"That's not possible…" Yang whispered quietly.

Ruby said nothing, she just stared at her teacher, dumbfounded. Weiss was also in the same club as Ruby.

"Who's next?" Said Spy after seeing his students in shock and awe. 'Heh, who's talking now?' Thought Spy as he looked at Cardin, who threw him an angry look, so is his team.

"Now, let's start the _actual_ class."

Yang was the first to volunteer to fight the suit wearing man, seeing that she was a martial artist herself. She was quite shocked when Spy was able to dodge so easily, so she made a mental note on that. She entered the ring, only to be knocked out of it a few punches later.

"T-that g-g-guy isn't h-human…" Yang staggered as she exited the fighting ring, fainting. Spy had managed to beat the class' strongest martial artist in only a few punches and evading all hers. Yang was then tended to by the Medic, which is giving her painkillers and applying antiseptic to Yang's bruises.

"Alright class, that's all for today. Remember, I still will fight everyone here, be ready for that. Both physically and _mentally."_ Spy's response has out-chilled Weiss, which is a remarkable feat in it's own way. The entire class left the classroom with constant mumbling. Spy laughed at this.

"Not that hard." Engineer said.

"Yea, I could get used to this."

 **-Team RWBY's Dorm Room -**

"I. Am. Going to CRUSH HIM." Yang's hair started to burn, eyes burning red.

Ruby was taken aback by her sister's dark comment and decided to calm her down.

"He's smart. He tempted Cardin by leaving fake openings and acting like he's distracted, but I still can't comprehend how he can drop his aura to 0 with a single stab to the back." Blake said, Weiss nodded.

"Also Yang, he kept being defensive, before going offensive at the very end." Ruby added. By this time, Yang had cooled down, but her hair is still sizzling at the ends slightly.

"I wonder what the other members of Team R.E.D. are capable of?" Asked Blake after a long silence.

"Well, if they could knock us out, Team RWBY, then I guess they are quite strong, and the rumors that they are mercenaries could prove why the…Spy is so good at hand to hand combat." Said Yang. Shortly after, they heard 3 knocks coming from the door. Opening it, they see Pyrrha along with Jaune are at the door.

"So what do you think about our new teacher?" Pyrrha asked the team. She was met with a series of groans.

"He's strong, I can give him that." Yang with firsthand experience of his quick yet powerful strike said.

"Hey, did you hear that their initiation begins on Friday?" Jaune said out of nowhere.

"Huh? Where'd you got that from?" Ruby asked him.

Jaune replied with a hand gesture towards Pyrrha, while she chuckled a bit.

"Alright, I'm excited to watch what their capable of, and hopefully get their asses kicked as payback for knocking us out at the docks!" Yang fist pumped.

 **Friday – Initiation of Team R.E.D.**

Ruby, along with her team gathered at the amphitheater, along with hundreds of other students and a handful of teachers to watch the newly arrived team's initiation and how they fare in the wilderness.

"Finally, Medic, you got the things?" Engineer asked and getting a nod for an answer. The students, who were watching them through cameras installed in the forest were confused as to what the 'things' were.  
"Good, since we don't have that thing the locals call 'Aura', we'd need these." This was met with multiple gasps from the students as well as teachers.

"Wait…That means that…I could've killed 'em when we had combat class?" The thought of killing someone proved to be extremely disturbing to Team RWBY, particularly Yang, who attacked relentlessly during CQC lessons.

"Alright men, let's go!" Said Engineer.

After moving forward for around 10 minutes, they finally encountered a Grimm. This was a Beowolf, the most basic of them, but still extremely deadly. However, it didn't even last a second as The Engineer pulled out a strange looking device and unleashed a blast of energy at the Grimm, vaporizing it in an instant. The audience was shocked at the sight of an unfamiliar weapon, while Ruby was drooling, a plan to steal that weapon already began forming.

After a few more minutes, the group met a huge horde of Beowolfs. Beowolfs had the advantage in large numbers, and are even more deadly, capable of destroying entire villages with one. Team R.E.D. was forced to split up, with Engineer, Spy and Pyro on one side and Demoman and Medic on one side. The Medic was carrying a gun-looking device and is pointing it at the Demoman, with a red stream coming out of it and connecting itself with the Demoman, making cross particles dance around him. The crowd was baffled by this, and were wide eyed at all the strange items they had on them.

The duo are effortlessly killing any and all Grimm that are in sight, body parts flying around thanks to the Demoman's grenade launcher, which he sprayed a skin onto, a forest camo.

But, on the other side, things are looking grim **(Geddit? Grim? GRIMM? Badam-tsss)** as he was surrounded by them and his ammo is running low. The students watched in nervousness as he tried killing the Grimm, only to have 3 more replace every time one died. The students watched in pure horror as his right arm was torn off by a Beowolf, now happily munching on it's snack. Then Spy, face scrunched up and internally screaming, pulled out a golden watch from his chest pocket and looked around, before screaming:

" _COME AT ME, MOTHERFUCKERS!"_

He was torn apart by Grimm, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss and everybody else watched for the second time that day, in pure horror as the body parts flew about, blood spraying everywhere. Ruby was silently crying as she just witnessed a death, while Yang was frozen by this.

" _Hahaha!"_

"What the…?" Came the crowd's response. A loud screeching sound was heard, and then it happened.

In one blink, all the Grimm on the screen plopped down. _Dead._ Everybody turned wide eyed and was wondering what happened. Until…

They saw Spy, putting his knife back into his pocket along with the golden watch he pulled out just now. His right arm was still bleeding, but was soon fixed. A crossbow shot was heard, and a crossbow bolt struck the Spy in the chest. The crowd gasped, thinking that he had injured further. But to their amaze, Spy's arm just...Grew back!

Now, the crowd was in utter shock and awe, stunned to silence. Not only had the man been torn apart before their very eyes, but coming back from the dead and killing all the Grimm?! That was something else entirely. Not only that, but a crossbow shot from the Medic, who revealed himself on screen had somehow managed to grow back the arm of Spy! What kind of sorcery is this?! Questions bounced around the spectator's minds at speeds breaking the sound barrier.

Ruby, having just saw the supposedly dead Spy come back to life, was practically screaming at what happened. Blake was just hanging her mouth open, and having a hard time finding words, along with Weiss.

Then, on screen, the Medic used the gun he used to the Demoman on Spy, and all his wounds start magically closing, even his large gaping wound is completely gone now, replaced with a fresh layer of skin.

Oh, if only Team R.E.D. knew how many questions they had to answer when they get back to Beacon!

 **A/N : Oh the amount of fun that I had while writing the last part! Also, I might not be able to update this fic daily now, I'll try to but expect a new chapter every 2 or 3 days, depending on how much school wants to fuck me over.**

 **Well, that's all for now folks! Ciao!**


	5. Road to Discovery

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY AND TEAM FORTRESS 2, IF I ALREADY HAD I WOULD BE F**KING RICH.**

 **A/N : To all those that dropped me a fav or followed me, as well as writing a review, Thank you. Now let's get on to killing shit!**

 **To TheSoviets: Ask and you shall receive ;)**

 **The Emerald Forest – Team R.E.D.'s Initiation**

Spy was panting heavily, using the dead ringer and stabbing at least 20 Grimm in the back is not something you can do every day. Fortunately, the Medic can shoot him a crossbow bolt, growing his hand back completely. He never wondered what the concoction is to make these healing items, but he doubted he'd use them again if he found out.

He quickly regrouped with the rest of his team, and continued walking on to their objective. Instead of having to find relics hidden away in the forest like the first year students, Team R.E.D. had to survive the trip to the cliff and successfully scale it in order to complete their initiation.

 **(And here starts the Demoman fetish.)**

The Demoman, having drunk one too many bottles during the trip, decided to sticky-jump onto a passing Nevermore, a type of airborne Grimm whose main attack is unleashing a barrage of it's own sharp feathers, making them exceptionally deadly.

 **BOOOM**

"Vait!" The Medic shouted after him, but he was already mid-flight, en route to the Nevermore, still drunken.

He landed on the Nevermore one legged, and swaying side by side. After realizing he had jumped into a sticky **(Badam-tss)** situation, he quickly sobered up and jumped on the head of the Nevermore and forcefully opening it's mouth. He then proceeded to unload his entire clip of stickybombs into the poor bird's mouth, before jumping down to the ground and activating his B.A.S.E.J.U.M.P.E.R right before he hit the ground, thus gliding slowly towards the ground.

After touching down, he looked up at the Nevermore, then pulled out a pair of sunglasses and turned away from the Nevermore.

"Fuck you." He said in heavily accented English before detonating all 8 stickybombs within the Nevermore.

The sight was truly one to be seen, the Grimm's body exploded, leaving it's wings and tail and some other random body parts on fire and crashing down into the forest.

Only now did the Demoman notice he was once again surrounded by the creatures of Grimm, all of them seemed to be Beowolfs and a few Ursai mixed in.

He looked around, then pulled out his custom paint job grenade launcher, and unloading 4 grenade pills into the horde, before turning around and punched a charging Grimm square in the face, denting it as a sickening 'Crunch' is audible.

He then quickly loaded in 4 more pills and fired them at the other side of the horde, earning him a few more kills on his beloved explosive launcher and screams of agony from the exploding Grimm. Seeing that he's out of pills, he pulled out his Eyelander and his Half-Zatoichi on his left hand, which was 'gifted' to him by a dying Samurai as he was beaten to death by the Demoman with a frying pan. He let out a war cry and continued to slash his way through the horde.

For every kill he gets on the Japanese-made sword, any of his wounds that was inflicted by the Grimm disappeared, thanks to the strange power of this sleek steel katana, along with his ever increasing strength and speed with every head he sliced off by the Eyelander, he became an unstoppable killing machine, blades blurring and stained crimson red by blood.

After nearly obliterating nearly every single Grimm in sight, the remaining Grimm decided to encircle him, planning of charging him at once, limiting his defense angles. This proved fruitless though, as they were promptly ripped apart charging into the Demoman's spinning attack, becoming a tornado himself, before stopping and taking a swig of Scrumpy after realizing the fight is over.

 **-Team RWBY-**

"Can you do that, Blake?" The leader of the team asked her Faunus teammate. The only reply she got was a slight head shake from her.

 **(And that concludes the fetish. Enough?)**

 **-Team R.E.D.-**

"Demo, zon't do something like zat ever again!" Medic screamed at his friend.

"Alright…" The reply sounded weak and tired, as expected of someone who single handedly killed over 100 Grimm as well as a Nevermore in a matter of minutes.

"Yo, boys! I see the cliff!" Engineer called out to his team.

After 30 minutes of trekking without opposition, the team started to find a way to scale the cliff, each with their own separate ways. Demoman stickyjumped up, with the Medic mirroring his blast jump with the quick-fix, a different variant of the medi-gun he always carried around in case rapid healing was required.

The Pyro managed to make a small hot air balloon with his stash of ponies and balloons, floating upwards with Spy clinging on to it for dear life. Engineer set up a level 3 Sentry up a few meters away from the cliff face, then using the wrangler to sentry jump his way up the cliff, the 4 rockets propelling him a great distance and height. Once he reached the top of the cliff, he used his rescue ranger to retrieve the sentry.

Shortly after they scaled the cliff face, they were greeted by Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. After being led into the amphitheater by Ozpin, they were bombarded near-literally by questions coming from the ever-curious students.

On top of the stage, Headmaster Ozpin commended the 5 mercenaries, the fact still unknown to the students, for their extreme combat prowess and officially dubbed them 'Team R.E.D.', becoming the first ever team in Beacon to have a team which consists of 5 people and not having a 4-letter team name. In order to clear some confusion, Engineer stepped up and announced that R.E.D. meant 'Reliable Excavation Demolition', due to their clearing power. The fact that they are not from this world was still not announced though. But a few questions still lie unanswered as the crowd murmured among one another

"Hey. Why'd you think that they don't have aura?" Yang questioned her sister.

"I dunno! Maybe they can't? Or their aura is too weak?" Ruby said, which was countered by Weiss. "You dunce! Everyone's aura can be unlocked! They probably didn't want to do it, however stupid that may be."

 **-Later that night, On the way to Team RWBY's dorm room-**

Ruby was being the carefree spirit she always was, skipping down the hall and humming a song. Weiss was chatting with Yang about the new team of teachers, while Blake was still being Blake, reading her romance novel, deeply consumed by the book's contents.

While turning the corner, Ruby accidentally bumped into someone, without knowing who it was, she quickly apologized and offered to help the man up while helping him pick up a box he dropped.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! Here, let me help you…Wait, aren't you the assistant for Mr. Spy?"

"Oh, ja! My name is ze Medic, not my actual name though." He replied while standing up and dusting the dirt off his white coat.

"Oh? What is your real name then?"

"Eh he he, zat is classified info!" The Medic said with a small laugh. Immediately, Weiss walked up to him and asked her questions away. "What is that gun you are carrying? The one that can seemingly heal all kinds of wounds." She asked quickly.

"Oh, zat is ze Medi-gun. It can heal all wounds in matter of seconds, provided I have ze healing liquid ready." He said while pulling his Medi-gun out and showing it to the girl. Ruby, being a weapon fanatic, she immediately asked to hold it, which the Medic promptly declined, making Ruby slump her shoulders, sad and giving the Medic puppy eyes.

After staring at those puppy eyes for one second too long, the Medic succumbed to her power and handed it over to her. She squealed like Christmas had come _very_ early, if there even is Christmas on Remnant.

As she was messing around with the Medi-gun, she accidentally pushed the handle, activating it. The stream came out of the muzzle and found the closest target, which happens to be Weiss.

"Huh. This…Is strangely satisfying!" Weiss said with confusion in her tone as the Medi-gun overhealed her. Suddenly, Yang remembered something and held Medic by the collar, intending to punch him.

"YOU! I haven't gotten payback from you after you administered those syringes into me at the docks!" She threatened the Medic, which calmly replied with a smile and saying:"Zat vas because you wanted to kill me, and from vhere I came from, it's kill or be killed!"

After seeing that Yang had not only not cooled down, but her hair started sizzling and eyes turning red, Medic secretly pulled out a syringe and quickly injected it into her arm. Soon after, Yang collapsed, while her sister and teammates watched in horror.

"Zon't worry, I just injected more anesthesia, she would be awake in around 30 minutes." Her teammates breathed a sigh of relief and Ruby carried Yang to her room after giving the Medic's box back. Medic waved Team RWBY goodbye and carried on returning to his own room, which was at the end of the corridor.

"Ruby, don't you think that he's a bit suspicious?" Blake asked once he was out of earshot.

"Yea, I agree. His smile is creepy, it sends chills down my spine." Weiss answered.

Ruby decided to tease Weiss a bit. "How could you possibly get chills down your spine when your entire body is already so chilly?" Ruby said with a laugh, earning her a deadly glare from Weiss, while Blake suppressed her laughter. After that, they went back into their room and rested Yang down on her bed, which was on top of Blake's bed.

"You think they would forgive us for attacking them at the docks a few weeks back?" Blake suddenly asked after a few minutes of silence between them.

"Maybe, but I still haven't forgiven Professor Spy for choking me." Weiss answered coldly.

Ruby is the stark contrast of her white-haired friend, though. "I think they are nice people, they seemed to have forgiven us. Mr. Spy and his assistants didn't throw us angry glares during CQC class, I guess that counts as forgiving, right?" To which Blake nodded.

After checking their scrolls and discovering that it's already over 10 P.M, they all decide to change and get some shut-eye. Except for Yang, who just woke up from the effects of anesthesia and is having difficulty sleeping, and since tomorrow is a weekend, she decided to walk around the school.

'It sure is peaceful.' Yang thought to herself as she walked down the corridors. After turning a corner and nearing the entrance of the dorm block, she saw Professor Ozpin standing there, drinking his cup of coffee. He saw her coming and invited her for a stroll around the gardens.

"What are doing out here so late?" Ozpin questioned softly.

"Well, I couldn't sleep. Probably because the assistant of Mr. Spy administered anesthesia to me just an hour ago." Ozpin was surprised by this statement and raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why did he do that?"

"My teammates said because I threatened to hit him because I was angry at him for beating me at the docks a few weeks ago."

"I see. Well, I have to get going now, don't wander too late." Ozpin said as he walked towards the tower which is his office. After walking a fair distance, Yang found 2 of Team R.E.D. were standing at the garden, observing the night scenery. She recognized them as the Engineer and the Pyro, who hasn't been much help at Spy's class. Engineer, or Engi as his friends seemed to call him, waved to her and lifted his hard hat off.

"Beautiful night, is it?" Yang was taken aback by his question.

"…Yes…" It was then she discovered the Pyro is admiring a match light, looking almost entranced by it. Noticing this, she tried to extinguish the flame, but Engi stopped her.

"The last time I did that, he poured gasoline all over my body and lit me on fire using a lighter and killed me." Yang was confused as to what gasoline was, and shocked that a person would so willingly kill someone in pure spite, just for putting a flame out.

But there's one thing, if he killed him, why is he still here?

"What is gasoline?" She saw the Engineer tense up. "Also, if he already killed you by burning you, how are you still alive?"

Right now, she could visibly see the Engineer sweating furiously, as if he'd seen a ghost. "S-Sorry miss, but I-I have things to attend to, please excuse me." He said while stuttering a bit, dragging his friend back.

"That's strange…Hmm…Better tell this to Ruby and the others tomorrow." She whispered quietly, before heading back to her dorm room to rest and process this strange information.

 **A/N : There you have it! Another chapter! And I managed to have this one done in a day, that's surprising with the amount of work I have to do!**

 **So, where do you think this is going? Will Team RWBY find out Team R.E.D.'s secret identity and how will they react? Well, just wait for the story to unfold!**

 **Extra: Here's a bit of an epilogue to this chapter.**

 **Medic's Room**

The Medic walked into the room carrying the box, who he accidentally dropped while bumping into Team RWBY. Unbeknowest to them, the contents of that box are much more…Disturbing.

The Medic slowly organized the contents onto his large desk and each of them are labeled.

In one corner, multiple syringes containing blood were resting in a holder, each having names sticked onto them.

'Ruby Rose'

'Weiss Schnee'

'Blake Belladona'

'Yang Xiao Long'

'Jaune Ark'

'Pyrrha Nikos'

'Lie Ren'

'Nora Valkryie'

And in one syringe, far away from the others, was labeled:

'Ozpin'

And it's half empty.

 **There you go again! This epilouge may or may not be a plot point in the story, as I have not yet decided yet. If you enjoyed the story, then please drop a favourite and a review, and follow this story for new chapters!**

 **Ciao, my friends!**


	6. Reveal (New! Character poster!)

**I do not own Team Fortress 2, RWBY yadiyadiyada…**

 **Beacon Academy – Cafeteria**

Spy was groggy today. _Extremely groggy._ Not only did he drank too much coffee yesterday and can't sleep, but the Demoman decided to mix a lot of whiskey and Vodka into his nightly coffee as a practical joke, making him suffer a hangover the second he got up. The last time he got up like this, the entire Steel sector got captured by them due to Spy not backstabbing a Medic whose Uber is ready to pop, instead just vomiting in a corner before he was backstabbed by another Spy who was disguised as _him_. It was a bad sign.

After getting over his hangover, he decided to head to the cafeteria, hoping to wash the taste of alcohol away from his mouth with some white coffee. Once he neared the cafeteria, he saw a group of students bullying one. As he walked closer, he realized the student being picked on was a Faunus, while the bullies were Team CRDL. At first, he was hesitant on helping the poor soul, but upon seeing nearly the entire cafeteria staring at him and the Faunus, he sighed and cracked his knuckles.

10 seconds later, Cardin was lying down face first on the floor, with his friends lying by the wall with a crack in it. He brushed off the dust on his clothes and continued walking to grab his coffee. As he walked, he could hear voices cheering for him, saying 'You beat the bully!' and 'Good job!' as thanks for knocking out Team CRDL.

After he grabbed a mug and filled it with white coffee, he started to scan the cafeteria for empty seats, as the place was crowded. He found a seat by Team RWBY and Team JNPR, before rushing over and taking the seat to prevent any other people taking his seat. As he calmly drank his coffee in order to recover from his hangover, he noticed Blake was giving him a lot of confused glances. After around 1 minute of constantly being watched by her, he finally asked.

"Blake, what do you want?" He asked, with an annoyed tone. The entire Team looked at him like he had just stumbled on something that should've been hidden. There was an awkward silence as Blake was taken aback by the sudden question.

"I-It's just…You don't have a problem with Faunus?"

"No, unless they are those terrorists that cause destruction all over the place and call themselves the White Fang." He answered with coldness rivaling that of Weiss. He saw Blake visibly tense at this. In reality, he had already known that she was a Faunus, and she once a member of the White Fang. These had been discovered while reading through her files in Ozpin's office.

"Don't worry Blake, your secrets safe with me. Both of them." He said after seeing the look on her face. Now her entire team are wide-eyed, surprised that their teacher had known so much about her.

"I read through your files, and everybody else's." He answered the unvoiced question. Blake then finally said something after a few minutes of silence.

"Who knows about this?" She asked shakily.

"Me and my team. Ozpin as well." Blake released a breath which she realized she had been holding.

"Well, my coffee is finished. Excuse me, _ladies."_ He said with emphasis on the word 'ladies'. Most of his class now knows he is a ladies' man, making this statement not surprising to Team RWBY. Ruby can't help but just blush a tiny bit at Spy's statement though, which her sister just laughed at.

"Yang, are you certain what you told us is true?" Weiss whispered to her friends, making sure that other people couldn't hear their conversation.

"Yea, I asked what gasoline is then he started to get nervous, before excusing himself along with…Who's he called again? The one who always wears a plastic-y suit?"

"Pyro" Ruby replied with a sharpened gaze.

"Right, Pyro. He excused himself and dragged Pyro along when I asked how he was still alive if he was killed." Yang said, glancing around to make sure no one's eavesdropping on them. Blake nodded and placed her hand on her cheek, in thought.

"Well, right now, that linked with the fact that they don't have aura, and have weaponry and items more advanced than us, is quite strange." Yang whispered.

"Maybe they are not from this world?" Ruby innocently asked. Which Weiss immediately shot back.

"This isn't a science fiction novel, Ruby, this is real. How could they have come to our world? Through some _strange portal_?" Sarcasm lacing her last sentence.

"Well, there's that green flash of lightning at the docks there. I don't think there has ever been a recorded case of a _green_ lightning flash in history before. Let alone striking the cement when there's an ocean just by the docks." Blake comment shut Weiss up as she just hung her mouth there.

"But that's NOT possible! People can't cross worlds!"

"Just nobody has done it yet doesn't mean that it's not possible!" Blake almost shouted at Weiss.

"Uhh…I can't help but overhear your conversation…" Pyrrha awkwardly said with a nervous smile. Weiss and Blake just realized that they have completely disregarded secrecy and started to converse loudly, attracting the attention of Team JNPR, who was sitting beside their table.

"Who's not from this world?" Jaune asked as he put a spoonful of omelet into his mouth.

"Should we tell the truth?" Blake asked Ruby who nodded. Blake looked around and gestured Team JNPR to come closer, before leaning towards them and whispering.

"We believe Team R.E.D. is not from this world." This statement shocked them a bit.

"That's….Actually agreeable. They have those tech and they don't have Aura." Said the usually quiet Ren.

"So…Howdowewanttoexposealternateworldtravellers?" Ruby asked with her mouth almost blurring, words spitting out at the speed of light.

"First, we need a plan." Yang said before considering something.

"You know what, we should talk in our rooms." She said quietly as she saw the rest of Team R.E.D. enter the cafeteria. Ruby lead her friends and Team JNPR to her dorm room while Jaune groaned at having to leave without finishing his meal.

 **-Team RWBY's dorm room-**

As Ruby led both teams in the room, she looked around the corridor before slamming the door shut. Unbeknownst to them, a figure was leaning against the wall, only deactivating his invisibility device once Ruby shut her door, making a small sound.

He leaned his ear against the door, before reactivating his cloak and dagger. The cloak and dagger allows him to stay cloaked for as long as he wants as long as he doesn't move. He could make out the conversation going on behind the door.

"So, we are going to confront his team once combat class is over, good?" Spy could make out Ruby's voice as her high-pitched voice is very noticeable.

Once he hears footsteps, he quickly backed away, draining a bit of his cloak power, avoiding the opening door. Team JNPR walked out of Team RWBY's dorm room and entered their own, which is just across the corridor. He uncloaked and started to walk back towards his team's dorm room, thinking how to handle this situation. After entering his room, he saw that there was nobody there. They probably went into the city, since this was the first weekend here. Spy decided to call them on his scroll, a device which the locals use as a means of communication. Besides from its primary usage, it also includes the ability to receive news updates, as well as a few other useful functions. This tiny little device, which is opened by pressing the gold button in the middle and pulling it apart, never ceased to amaze Spy.

After discussing the situation and formulated a plan with Engineer and Medic, he turned his scroll off and started cleaning his weapons.

First, he started with his Ambassador. He actually got it from a target he dispatched a few years ago, it was coincidentally a diplomat, thus naming the 6 round revolver after it. It can fire high caliber rounds and is perfectly accurate, unless it is fired without any pause between the shots, as it would affect the accuracy.

After assembling the Ambassador, Spy pulled out yet another revolver. This one being a Diamondback. It had a futuristic looking build, and is painted dark grey along with a tint of orange and purple. The revolver is very modern, with the ability to increase his shot's power once he obtains enough a sort of kinetic movement, which can be only accomplished through driving his butterfly knife into a victim's back or sapping his an enemy building, as the frequency it used to sap is also picked up by the gun, yielding the same results as a knife.

After that, he took a look at his knife and sharpened it a little before moving on to his dead ringer and watches. He wasn't sure how they worked, but he was glad he had them nonetheless, having saved his hide countless times and helped him infiltrate enemy bases.

When he was just about to go to the cafeteria again to grab another cup of coffee, the door to his room opened and in came his friends, hands filled with bags. When Spy questioned the contents of the bags, Demoman opened them and it seemed that the gang had went out and bought some clothes to make them blend in better, as well as some neato' stuff.

With everyone here, they can now finally execute the plan. It was an overly simple, but surefire plan.

The gang walked to Team JNPR's room and knocked on the door, and Pyrrha opening it, with a look of confusion in her eyes.

"Come on, call the team together 'cause we need to talk." Engineer said with a casual tone.

After getting Team JNPR out of their room, they walked up to Team RWBY's door and knocked on it as well. Before Ruby even has a chance to question why they were here, Engineer motioned Team JNPR into the room, with Team RWBY giving them looks of confusion, and in Blake's case, slight fear.

After muttering "Muffle it." To Pyro, Engineer closed the door, while Pyro used a large and unbelievably thick scarf to block the door, soundproofing it.

Both teams sat down on the beds, exchanging looks among one another. Once everybody settled down, the Engineer and Spy both nodded and looked towards the students.

"I've heard some rumors about us, kid. Mind telling me what they are? Wanna know what the rest of you's thinking 'bout us."

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Blake said, her cat ears twitching a bit.

"Oh really? Then what about the one about we are from another world?" Spy said with venom lacing his words. The room became silent as both teams become wide eyed and started sweating nervously.

After hearing no response, Engineer broke the silence.

"It's true." At this time, all eyes snapped to him, while he just chuckled a bit. "If you zon't believe us, let me show you." Medic said as he pulled out pictures of the Badlands, war between the 2 teams, RED and BLU.

'How? How!? They are actually from another world!' Ruby thought Ruby as she scanned through the images Medic showed them. All of them showed something different. One showing the a man aiming a rifle from behind cover, while another one showed a very fat and large person mowing hordes of enemies down with a large gun.

Ok, now Ruby is drooling once she saw that weapon. But snapped out of it once she realized the gravity of the situation.

Then, Spy continued to explain how they got here, and proceeded to give them a piece of 'advice'

"Now, the information that I provided is only for you and your ears, this never, EVER leaves this room. Am. I. CLEAR?!" He was met with fearful nods and sighs.

"If ya don't then you gonna have to experience this." Engi said while pulling out his Pomson. Both teams recognized it as the weapon he used during the initiation. The Engineer made a handgun gesture, pointing it at his head, as making a 'boom' sound. The team quickly got the message and fear started to control them. Seeing the tensed faces, Engi decided to lighten it up.

"Nah, just kiddin." His words relieved the 2 teams. "But seriously, don't tell anyone."

After team JNPR left the room and shut the door, Team R.E.D. could clearly hear murmurs between the teenagers outside. Ruby suddenly asked a question, excitement in her eyes.

"Sir, can I look at that weapon? Please?" She, as always, put on her puppy eyes and looked at the Engineer. He didn't even say a word as he handed her the Pomson with a sigh of defeat. Ruby inspected the weapon with excitement, and finding the weapon strange.

"Why isn't there any dust chambers?" Blake asked, noticing the lack of the essential holder in the weapon.

"Because we don't use dust." Team RWBY looked confused before remembering that they aren't from their world.

"Then what do you use?" Ruby asked, eyes still trained on the weapon.

"Gunpowder. Invented a few thousand years ago, and still used now."

"Gun…Powder? A powder made from guns?" Once again, Ruby's innocence earned her a facepalm from Engineer.

"Hey, Med. Get your Medi-gun ready." Engineer said grimly to Medic, which nodded in return and pulled it out.

After a while, the Engineer pulled out his pistol and aimed it at his face. "NOO!" Yang and Blake shouted, while Ruby and Weiss watched in shock and surprise.

 **BANG**

His head got a head in it, and he fell down onto the ground. The rest of his team simply sighed and looked at his limp body.

Ruby was crying silently, from shock and thinking that her naivety had led a man to commit suicide, while Yang covered her mouth with her hand, as this was the first time she saw so much blood. Weiss, was looking away from the bloodied mess, eyes shut tight. While Blake, was just wide eyed.

The Medic enjoyed the girls' priceless reactions before he activated his Medi-gun on the Engineer's body, his body parts floating and attaching themselves back together, much to the girls' surprise and bewilderment. In less than 5 seconds, the Engineer was brought back from the dead, standing in the middle of the room.

"W-W-W-W-W-What h-h-happened…?" Ruby quietly asked.

"Zis Medi gun can revive people, so long as I have their DNA records." He said as he pointed to his belt, where several vials are visible.

"Now, we'll go now. Oh, and I'll clean the mess up later." Said Engineer as he exited the room along with his team.

…

…

…

…

…

"What just happened?!" Yang said as she finally spoke, startling everyone.

 **A/N: Hopefully, this won't turn out so horrible…Damnit.**

 **Also, after a few hours in SFM and Photoshop, I made a poster for this fic! Check my Profile page for it!**


	7. The Wait

**I am too poor to own Team Fortress 2 and RWBY, hell I don't even have an Unusual!**

 **Remnant – Beacon Academy**

Two days.

Two days, until Team R.E.D. can finally relax.

Two days, until the Mid-semester vacation starts.

And damn, in these 2 days, time moves at a bitchy slow rate.

Spy felt like he'd been teaching his class for more than 5 hours now, only to check his watch and find out only 15 minutes had passed since his class started. After teaching this class for more than 4 weeks now, he can't help but feel like he's wasting his time away, like stopping and admiring a rose petal while cloaked using the dead ringer in the middle of a firefight and a Pyro is sypchecking like _it's_ at a dance party.

But, at least some good came out of his class. He saw that many of his students have improved immensely, almost coming close to beating him in unarmed CQC. Yang, to be specific, has proved that she can handle herself in close-quarters situations and had successfully beaten the Spy during his class 3 days ago on Monday, thus becoming the first student to be allowed to be absent during CQC class. Pyrrha and Blake are close to beating him as well, having only leaving Spy on 50 health, being the limit is 40 health remaining and the Aura level in the red. After matches, the Medic would heal the Spy with either his medi-gun or the Crusader's Crossbow, or CC when he is too lazy to move from his comfy chair. The CC is a crossbow-like weapon but despite its name, it's not an actual crossbow, instead it's just a stylized air gun. The syringes that acts as the ammo of the weapon is filled with healing liquid, similar to that of the Medi-gun's.

In order to heal the other combatants though, that is a different story. He would only use his Medi-gun on them if it's an actual injury instead of Aura depletion.

Today, though, since Spy was getting bored and kinda got sick from sparring with other students, he decided to give the lesson a twist.

"Change of plans. Everybody, line up here." He pointed to the front of the arena. Everybody promptly did as he commanded as they do not want to be yelled at by him.

"Now, I'm going to randomly pick 2 _lucky_ individuals, and those lucky winners will have to spar with each other. Unarmed!" He said with heavy emphasis on being the 'lucky' winner. Everybody looked at each other, some with nervous glances while others are excited.

"First up…" Spy said as he paced around the students.

"Ruby and Pyrrha!" Spy yelled in front of Jaune, startling him into falling down, earning a few giggles from the students around him.

After a few minutes of getting ready, Ruby and Pyrrha both entered the battlefield. Ruby smiled at Pyrrha, which responded by giving her a thumbs up. The Engineer walked between them, holding a hand up high, before waving it down in a chopping motion swiftly. The fight had begun.

First off, Ruby used her speed and agility to attempt a rush on Pyrrha, which she just dodged out of her way with similar speed. Ruby then launched a few quick jabs at her, and once again getting them blocked or sidestepped. Now, the tables are turned as Pyrrha goes on the offensive, striking at Ruby with strong, powerful punches. She managed to evade them all with her speed semblance and ran to Pyrrha's back and hit her neck with her palm and lowered Pyrrha's Aura level to 79 percent.

Green level was between 100 and 70 percent. Yellow being in the 69 to 40 range and Red in ranges lower than 39. Right now, Ruby was still in the green while Pyrrha was close to yellow. Team RWBY, missing it's R and Y, cheered on for their leader, while Team JNPR without it's R is doing the same for Pyrrha. Pyrrha struck an elbow to Ruby's guts while she was behind her, knocking her back a few feet and groaned in pain. Ruby looked up and saw Pyrrha running towards her, fist ready to fly at her face. Ruby ducked under the fist, which only ruffled her hair and uppercutted Pyrrha, dropping her aura to 57 percent, yellow zone. Ruby proceeded to quickly send quick jabs to Pyrrha's face, which she blocked most of, a few hits managed to connect due to Pyrrha still regaining her footing after being hit. Pyrrha then kicked Ruby in the face, and sending her flying back, with the Aura level dangerously close to red. After sliding a distance away, Ruby didn't seem to move, instead just lay there, unmoving. Pyrrha thought something had happened and rushed to see if she's ok, worrying she hit her too hard.

Spy, who was watching the fight at relatively close range, saw that Ruby wasn't unconscious. He could see that the breathing patterns aren't ones of an out cold person. But one of an opponent laying in wait.

Once Pyrrha was in range, Ruby snapped her eyes open and swept her feet across the ground, making Pyrrha fall to the ground. Ruby jumped up and hit Pyrrha in the guts, finally lowering down her Aura level to the red.

"I did it? I DID IIIITTTTT-"

"The winner is, Pyrrha Nikos."

"-TTTTTT wait what?" Ruby said, confusion lacing her tone.

"1, you pretended to be unconscious on the ground, tricking Pyrrha into believing she hurt you, thus lowering her guard. That is not allowed." Ruby shrunk upon hearing she made a mistake.

"And 2, you already stepped out of the arena once. I just didn't tell you because I want to see you fight." Spy said with a smirk. Now, Ruby was crying in a corner with Weiss and Blake comforting her, while Pyrrha Nikos grinned a bit.

"Still though, Ruby, you showed me that you have a very strategic mind, and you know how to use deception. That is something I can commend you for." Upon listening Spy's statement, Ruby immediately stopped crying and stood up, face blushing and making a 'Thank you' sound before muttering something inaudible, hands cupping her face.

Spy suddenly felt something in his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his scroll and opened it, only to discover Ozpin had sent a message to him. He opened the message, and mouthed it out.

' _Please report to my office along with Team R.E.D. now. We have to discuss something.'_ The message read. Spy announced that class is over for today, hearing a few breaths of relief, before the students exit the combat arena.

After packing up and asking his team to do so as well, they headed for Ozpin's office, wondering what could be so important that needed them to see him _immediately_.

 **-Ozpin's Office-**

In the office, the sound of turning gears could be heard as Ozpin sat quietly in his rotating chair, enjoying a cup of hot coffee. Ozpin was never seen without a cup of coffee in his hands, leading to others thinking he was addicted to coffee. This theory was debunked later, as Ozpin stated that he did not have one, and he could do fine without it. The elevator to the office opened and made a 'swish-'sound as the occupants of it walked out.

"Ah, Team R.E.D. I'm sorry you had to come here on such short notice." Ozpin said while still drinking his coffee.

"Ozpin, what do ya want us up here for?" Engineer asked as he removed his yellow hard hat.

"Simple. I got a mission for you all." Team R.E.D. tensed up at the mention of a mission. "We suspect the White Fang may be hiding in this area." He said as he pointed at a location on the map, labeled 'Warehouse 10.32'.

"And you want us to investigate it?" Medic asked the headmaster. A nod was his reply.

After studying the map for a moment, the Spy looked up and faced the old man. "When do we depart?"

"Tonight. We need to make this quick."

"Understood." Said Team R.E.D. as they turned around and walked towards the elevator. Spy seemed to notice something as he stopped and stared at a pillar. Engineer saw this and approached him, before Spy facepalmed and called out.

"Ruby, you can come out now." A startled shriek was heard coming from the pillars, which had a single rose petal beside it.

"If you are going to hide, at least do a better job of it. Not wearing that cape and hiding rose petals in there might help" Said Spy sternly as Ruby stepped out behind the pillar, smiling meekly.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just curious!" Ruby said while shaking her hands. Spy facepalmed once again and waved her goodbye, leaving Ozpin to deal with her. Surprisingly, he just let her go. A headmaster, after discovering that a student had been eavesdropping on his conversation about a confidential topic, would've reacted much worse. Nope, not Beacon's.

By 6 P.M, everybody was ready. Weapons checked, equipment inspected and ammo ready, along with a dispenser and sentry toolbox. They hitched a ride on a bullhead provided just for them and gave the pilot directions on where to go.

"Good luck, and stay safe." Said the pilot as the team disembarked near their intended destination, an old warehouse that was abandoned years ago and scheduled for demolition, which the Demoman would gladly do given that he blew things and _people_ up for a living.

Spy acted as the scout, going in first while cloaked and reporting guard locations and armaments to the team. The Medic is currently pocketing the Demoman, with his forest-camouflage painted grenade launcher. Due to a malfunction, only 4 out of the 6 available loading slots are available, but the Demoman just said it was 'The charm of it'. Engineer was setting up his sentry and dispenser outside the area acting as a resupply zone if needed, while Pyro readied his flamethrower and flare gun, ready to torch anybody headed his way.

Spy saw a guard wander outside of the warehouse, performing a patrol around the perimeter. Spy sneaked up to him, knife at the ready and about to stab the Faunus before something black flashed by him and held his hand in place.

It was Blake, with a pleading look in her eyes. Spy understood what she meant and dispatched the man by choking him into submission, just like he did to Weiss the day at the docks.

'Heh, I wonder if she had forgiven me for that.' Spy though to himself, making a smile form on his face. After putting the guard somewhere safe and out of sight, he turned around and saw Team R.E.D. along with the entirety of Team RWBY.

"I should've expected this. Ok, you guys…girls and tag along, but follow our instructions. To the letter. Clear?" Spy said to the girls sternly, but still keeping his voice low. He saw nods and motioned them to advance into the warehouse, sticking by the shadows.

It was going all perfect until Ruby accidentally tripped on her cape, making a grunt and alerting the entire base to her presence.

"Freeze! Drop your.." The White Fang militant had no time to react as Spy punched his face, sending one of his tusk like tooth flying out of his mouth. Now, multiple squads of armed men are running towards them, all with the same goal of eliminating the intruders. They were all quickly dispatched by Pyro, who airblasted them all into the air and Weiss, using her glyphs to send them back to the ground, knocking them out cold. The second group of White Fang was destroyed by Yang and her Ember Celica, firing shot after shot of long range rounds. Ruby handled the last group with help from Blake as her Faunus friend used the ribbon on her gun to propel Ruby around in a circle, while Team RWBY's leader used the blunt side of her scythe to knock everyone out.

In the end, all White Fang members were wiped out through non-lethal means. After the police arrived and took the White Fang militants away, Demoman phoned Ozpin for confirming something.

 **-10 Minutes later-**

"What are you doing in there, Demo?" Engineer asked his Scottish friend.

"Nothin'. Just move 20 steps behind you."

The Engineer did as suggested and looked at the Demoman, who was holding a stick device with a red button on top.

"Don't tell me ya gonna…"

"Yep." Said Demoman as he pressed the button down, sending a signal to the stickybombs currently deployed inside the warehouse to detonate.

The entire warehouse was suddenly engulfed in flames as the all the bombs detonated at the same time. The Demoman yet again pulled out a pair of shades and wore them like he's a badass. After the light show, the team and RWBY headed back to beacon.

 **-Beacon Academy – Team R.E.D.'s dorm room**

"Hey Spy!" Demoman called out, holding his scroll.

"What?" Came his annoyed voice. The Demoman said nothing as he shoved the scroll in his face, making the Engineer and Medic chuckle a bit, with no response from Pyro as he is playing with a balloon of a uniform with it's tail on fire.

Spy took the scroll and saw what was on the screen.

"Demo."

"Ya, laddie?"

"Let's just shut up and let them take my Lien."

"But it's so darn expensive, could'ya 'fford it lad?" Spy facepalmed.

"I earn 10000 _FUCKING_ Lien per month as a teacher at Beacon Academy, along with a 1000 Lien Monthly allowance, do you think I can't afford this shit?" Said Spy as he picked up his own scroll, dialing in a number.

" _Hello? This is-"_ The woman on the other end of the phone didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence as Spy said:

"Shut up and take my money."

 **A/N: And that wraps it up! In the next chapter, our crew is going to enter the second volume of RWBY. Though I might not release a chapter tomorrow, as I have pressing matters to manage.**

 **Well, that's all for now! If you enjoyed this story then please drop a favorite and review as well as follow for updates when I upload a new chapter!**

 **Sayonara!**


	8. A Vacation After

**I do not own anything except for this fanfiction, Bitches.**

 **Remnant – Beacon Academy**

For 2 weeks, Beacon Academy, the prestigious school designed to train the next generation of warriors, has been eerily empty. All of the students had gone back to their home and parents, spending the mid-term vacation with them. For the 5 men that arrived from a mysterious lightning flash 5 weeks ago, they don't have any family to return to, due to them being in Earth and not Remnant, or having already died. So, they decided to spend their breathing time a little differently than everyone else.

 **-Somewhere in Vale-**

"Ahh…I love this beer." Said Engineer as he is sitting on his beach chair by the seaside, drinking a bottle of cold beer that he ordered from the resort he along with his friends were staying in.

After seeing an advertisement by the resort, the Spy made a decision almost instantly to spend 15000 Lien on a 9-Star holiday beachside resort for 14 days. Right now, he is sitting in another beach chair, drinking a glass of fancy wine.

His friend, the Demoman, has spent the first 48 hours when they arrived at the resort drinking and trying all the available alcohol they have. Since the resort has a 'All Drinks Free' policy, this ended up losing them around 10000 Lien's worth of fine alcohol from one person alone.

Pyro, has ordered one 10-meter diameter rubber pool and filled it completely with a mixture of kerosene, gasoline and diesel and bathed in it, with rubber ducks and unicorns floating around. The team is honestly surprised by their last day, which is today, that the resort is still standing instead of being burned completely to the ground or left in ruins considering the Demoman's drunken state and his 20-kilotons worth of explosive he is carrying around.

The Medic is now relaxing in a float on the ocean, thinking about what more experiments to conduct once he got back to Beacon.

After 5 more hours, the team packed up and checked out of the resort, with the receptionist giving them a small glare and scowling a bit. They hitched a ride on a taxi and headed back to Beacon Academy. The driver recognized them as he was the pilot in the bullhead the RED team members boarded upon meeting Ozpin on their first night here, thus giving them a discount for no reason whatsoever, but forcing the Engineer to pay him 20 Lien for leaving kiss marks on the windshield of his bullhead that day.

 **-Beacon Academy-**

As team R.E.D. headed back to their room, they noticed they were the only ones here except for the occasional Professor Oobleck and Professor Peter Port along as Glynda and Ozpin, preparing the school for tomorrow.

"After sleeping in a luxury bed for 14 days straight, sleeping on this just felt a lot more uncomfortable." Said Engineer as he plopped down on his bed, earning a sigh from Spy.

"Well, we have to get used to it now, since school starts tomorrow and I'm sure we'll be so busy it beats defending sector Steel after points A through D are capped." Said Spy with a sad look painted across his face.

Noticing that it's already 9 P.M, they got ready to sleep while the Engineer and the Medic did some experimenting together, trying to get Aura to work for them.

 **-The next morning-**

"Ok, people! We got work to do!" Shouted Engineer as he fired a shotgun shot into the ceiling, effectively doubling as a alarm as well as adding 8 more holes into the wooden ceiling, waking the other 3 members up, as Spy is already awake and reassembling his Ambassador and checking his equipment.

Soon, the empty corridors become crowded with the students arriving from their vacation, some with sleepy expressions while others beamed with excitement. For example, Ruby.

"Alright, friends! We got a whole new semester for us!" Cheered Ruby as her friends followed behind, wondering why Ruby could be so excited when it is so early.

"Sis…Slow down…" Said Yang weakly as she is practically dragging herself on the ground.

After a few minutes and some freshening up later, Team RWBY sat at the cafeteria with Team JNPR, with Ruby strangely absent.

Team R.E.D. walked down the hallway with their stomachs growling that a few students even jumped when the Demoman did, making a sound rivaling that of an Ursa's roar.

On the way there, they could see some students running away from the cafeteria as fast as they could, with a bit of fruit on their shirts. Spy did not care and continued heading towards the cafeteria with his team. As they neared, they heard a sound someone saying 'I'm queen of the castle' while laughing maniacally.

"Huh, what's happening-" Stated Engineer while opening the door to the cafeteria, only to get slapped by a piece of watermelon, staining his face red.

Being knocked out cold by a watermelon slice, what a way to go.

The fighters, Team RWBY and JNPR, have not noticed Team R.E.D.'s arrival yet, and continued with their over the top food fight. The RED team members were taking cover behind a few turned over tables, watching the huntsmen and huntresses in training dish out and receive more damage than the MONOCOLUS. Demoman was recording the event with his scroll, intending to upload it to the net, which is basically a library with never-ending space.

After watching the fight for a few minutes, Glynda barged in and halted the fight, while placing the chairs and tables back into place with her…Wand-something-thingy.

After being let go by Professor Ozpin, Team RWBY and Team JNPR stayed in the cafeteria, cleaning up the mess.

"Aw, come on! Why won't this stain go away?" Weiss whined loudly as she continued to scrub the now-multicolored wall.

Team R.E.D. was in charge of monitoring them in case something else happens, for example another fight. After chuckling a while, Demoman held his scroll out and asked the students to come over. On the screen, the clip of them food fighting is seen, with the screen shaking a bit as the Demoman had to dodge a few plates and food thrown his way. Team RWBY and JNPR both became loose-jawed as they saw that it had been uploaded to the net, and the view count. THE VIEW COUNT!

' _10,864,146 Views'_

And that, was all that happened before construction workers are called in to fix a man-shaped hole in the wall caused by a certain blond.

 **-The next day – Class starts-**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were tired from cleaning the mess hall yesterday. To top it off, Professor Port is now giving a 'lecture' on his times as a young man, a huntsman fresh out of training, boring the girls out of their mind.

"And after I came back from my trip, I earned a good deal of Lien from selling that Ursa hide I got." He concluded with a wink, as if anyone could even see it. Yang was planting her face into her desk, before lifting it up a few inches and slamming it down again. Weiss was having a _very_ hard time trying to concentrate when she was sure her eyelids weigh at least a ton. Blake was already snoozing, while Ruby is trying her best to try and not fall asleep even though her head is bobbing up and down, eyelids closing everytime.

Finally, after 10 more minutes of eternal boredom, Professor Port's classes finally ended. Next up was Combat Class, which is taught by Glynda Goodwitch.

"Alright students, today we have a very special match-up. Will all students please prepare your gear and get ready." Glynda said when all students arrived at the arena.

After getting ready, the students are all decked confused as to why everyone is getting ready, as usually the matches are 1 on 1. With a loud 'bang', everybody turned around as the door flung open, revealing Team R.E.D. with all their weapons and equipment ready.

"Today, due to a special request by Professor Ozpin, you will be all facing off against Team R.E.D." Glynda stated, with the students gasping.

"In a battle royale." The following statement made the students fell relived a bit, as they have a much better chance at defeating them now.

After a few minutes of preparation, the combatants are ready. The Medic already showed Glynda how to use the Medi-gun, in case someone on Team R.E.D. died on accident. The rules for engagement is that all students are to attack Team R.E.D. all at once. When either side's members are all knocked out, they lose. The knockout point is the red Aura level, while it is 10 health for Team R.E.D.'s members.

The Engineer picked his trusty shotgun, pistol as well as his Widowmaker for backup. The Demoman carried his painted Grenade launcher, quicky-bomb launcher and the Eyelander with his Half-Zatoichi. The Medic used his other spare Medi-gun, which is painted red in some areas with his blutsauger and Ubersaw. The Spy carried the Ambassador, knife and dead ringer and an additional revolver if he needed to badass-duel wield. The Pyro used the Degreaser-Flare gun combo with its Powerjack as a Melee weapon.

When she saw that everyone is ready, Glynda blew her whistle, signaling the start of the match.

First, Team R.E.D. dispatched a few students that were charging them, before forming a circle in the middle of the arena. The Engineer put his pump-action shotgun away and placed a toolbox down in the circle, with the words 'Dispenser' plastered across it. The toolbox opened up and slowly started to build. The Demoman took out his Eyelander in his left hand and the Half-Zatoichi in his right hand, preparing to do what he had done in the Emerald Forest on their initiation. Several students saw this and stepped back, but were too late as their Aura was reduced to the red as he spun through them, blades knocking them back.

The Medic is healing the Engineer who is shooting his Widowmaker in one hand while his other held his pistol firing away. The Engineer took a few hard hits on his shoulder but he was fine as long as the Medic healed him. But as if to prove that the universe hates him, he felt the Medic's healing beam stopped. Looking around, he saw that the Medic is using his blutsauger on a Student, pumping syringes into him, and using his Ubersaw on other approaching students. The Engineer shot the student, rendering his Aura to drop to the red and out of the battle, helping the Medic.

Spy was sneaking around, getting stabs on every chance he got. He was trained to stab extremely forcefully, so his stabs would always leave the student's Aura completely depleted or in the red. He was soon battered by Cardin's mace, but shrugged it off as the dead ringer faked his body and gave him a chance to stab Cardin, which he did. Along with his team.

As the Engineer was shooting the approaching students, he felt a sharp pain in his torso, his health going down to 7 due to being shot by Ruby's high powered Crescent Rose. He heard a 'sorry!' from her as he stepped out of the ring, resting himself on the ground. Glynda fumbled with the Medigun before finally getting it to work, healing the Texan.

Right now, of the 20 students that entered the ring, 8 were left. Team RWBY along with Team JNPR is surviving very well, with Team R.E.D. down to 4 men. After being distracted by Ruby with her speed, the Pyro slammed into the wall nearby after being punched from Yang, reducing his health to 1, dangerously close to dying.

Soon, only the Medic and the Demoman was left, with Spy being bitch slapped by Blake after having only 15 health, courtesy of Cardin's extremely powerful mace swing.

"Nurse, ya ready?"

"Ready!"

"Hit it!"

The Medic flipped a small switch near his hand, and the machine on his back started to glow a bright red. Team RWBY and Team JNPR without it's JNR stared at what was happening. The Demoman screamed for a bit, before turning completely red, eyes burning gold. The students looked on wide eyed as the Demoman pulled both his swords out again and charged towards them.

Pyrrha was too slow and was struck by the Half-Zato' in the back, dropping her to yellow level. Yang and Ruby both fired their shots into the Demoman, but to their horror, the shots did nothing but make him angrier. He pulled his sword up as he deflected one of Weiss' ice shards and swiftly replacing the Eyelander with the Grenade launcher and firing a shot with it. The grenade connected and Weiss was blown out of the ring. Blake took a slightly smarter approach as she attacked the Medic, only to find out that he too is invulnerable. The Medic laughed maniacally before pulling out his Blutsauger with his off-hand and unloading cartridge after cartridge of syringes towards Blake, who was having a hard time dodging them all. Finally, enough shots connected to render her Aura red and thus out. Now, the Ubercharge ended and the duo returned to their normal states. Ruby and Yang took the chance and attacked at once, trying to break through the duo's good defense. The Medic saw that the battle is at its end and dropped his current Medigun and switched it for another, one that has 4 yellow lines near the muzzle. He flipped another switch and powered the Kritzkreig, which enhances the healing target's weapons to high hell, 300% to be exact. The Demoman laughed devilishly and dropped his 2 swords, and pulling 2 new grenade launchers to replace them. He took quick aim and fired all 8 rounds into the girls, who dodged the pills which exploded with force enough to instantly down a full Aura user. Yang was the unlucky one as she got hit by a stray pill, knocking her out cold.

"Yang!" Yelled Ruby after seeing her sister get knocked out. She turned to look at the Demoman, who was stickyjumping towards her, fist flying her way as well.

Of the 20 students that entered the ring, 13 were unconscious when they got out, while the rest were Aura depleted.

"How? How is this possible!?" Weiss whined yet again.

After a pause, Spy turned towards her and said cockily.

"From where we came from, we fight humans 24/7" He stated with a smirk as he walked towards the Medic, who was tending to any injured students.

 **A/N: Ho! Sorry for no updates yesterday, as I mentioned the day before. If your questioning why the TF2 mercs could so easily dispatch 20 huntsmen and huntresses in training, is because they constantly fight** _ **humans**_ **, so it would be natural for them to win against a group of** _ **students**_ **trained to kill monsters.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter. Bye!**


	9. Question?

**I have not yet purchased the rights to or stole the rights to Team Fortress 2 by Valve or RWBY by Monty Oum. Rest in peace, my friend.**

 **Beacon Academy – Cafeteria**

The members of Team RWBY are sitting down and 'enjoying' their snacks after a massacre of 20 students by Team R.E.D. yours truly. The red-clothed mercenaries managed to obliterate 20 first year students, Team RWBY and JNPR included. The leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose, could've ended the battle royale if she hadn't looked away from her opponent at the very last second.

"Awww…" Ruby was planting her head into the table, letting out a sad sound. Yang was trying her best to get her sister out of the mood she's in, instead of the normal bubbly excitement she had before. Blake and Weiss were looking at their leader who was younger than them constantly making sad sounds with sympathetic eyes.

"C'mon sis, cheer up! I'll get you cookies later!" Yang said in an attempt to cheer the 15-year old up. Upon hearing the word 'cookies', Ruby immediately snapped up and returned back to her normal bubbly personality with eyes glistering.

After buying 30 cookies at the counter, Yang returned to the table with a large plate with the delicious confectionery on top. Ruby was practically jumping up and down in her seat now, excitement no longer able to be contained. The second the plates touch the table, Ruby started to gobble up the cookies at speeds possibly faster than her semblance.

At this moment, the Team R.E.D.'s member, Engineer, walks into the cafeteria, stifling a yawn. At first, he didn't notice the girls who were sitting right beside the door, but realized soon after with a small chuckle.

"Oh, didn't know you gals are here. By the way, Ruby, nice shot you got there. Though would've considered getting shot in the head instead o' the stomach to suffer less, but no matter." The Texan replied with some dark humor. Ruby blushed a tiny bit at the compliment and stopped her cookie killing spree temporarily, smiling. She picked a cookie up and extended her hand to the hard-hatted man and offered him to eat it.

"Thanks kid." Engineer said with a grin and sat down opposite them at their table. The Engineer bit into the cookie and his eyes immediately lit up behind his construction goggles, surprised that a simple cookie could taste so immensely good. Ruby saw the happy expression on his face, although very hard to tell, and smiled at him.

"Whoever made this batch of cookies, I gotta hire them as our pastry chef." He said with a smirk.

"Hey, Mister Engineer?" Yang asked the man. He replied with a look towards her and a 'Yes?' coming from his mouth.

"Could we call you Engi?"

"Heh, why not. That's my nickname anyway." Engi said, laughing lightly.

Now it was Blake's turn to talk. "You said you were a mercenary in your world, correct? Who hired you? And what did they hire you for?" She asked while cocking her head to the right a bit.

"Yes, I am a mercenary. I'm afraid I can't tell you who my employers are, since I'm not even sure who they are. They hired me to…You might not want to hear this, but to kill people over and over again." The girls widened their eyes at this.

"Sometimes, we had to defend a specific area against enemy attacks, or to fight over a highly 'strategic' location."

Now Weiss spoke. "Who are your enemies? And why did you emphasize 'strategic'?"

The Engineer looked at her for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "Our enemies are another group of mercenaries, called BLU. BLU stands for Builders League United. We have been at war with them since 1968. It's 1970 right now in our time. As for the second question, it's because our 'strategic' locations mostly include a barn, farm, warehouse, unneeded watchtowers and patches of gravel for darn's sake."

"Wow…Really great tactical mind…" Ruby said while still holding a cookie, eating the remaining cookies slowly in an attempt to savor it.

"And that's not all, oh boy. They even installed railways leading directly from the enemy base to our explosions cache on a number of forward operating bases of ours." Engi's statement made the girls hang their mouths open in shock at the stupidity of the people that hired the mercenaries.

After looking around, the Engineer decided to continue the conversation on the topic. "RED team, the team I was recruited into, consists of around 500,000 men." The fact made the girls mouth drop one inch lower. "We are all split into groups of 9, each member fulfilling a different purpose and role."

"What are the roles in those 9 members?" Yang asked with curiosity.

"Well, there's the Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Engineer (me), Heavy, Medic, Spy and Sniper." Ruby touched the Crescent Rose at the mention of snipers.

"Wait, why are your names the same as the roles?" Blake inquired the Engineer, whose actual name is unknown.

"Well, that's because our employers consider our real names as classified information. But darn it I can't just hide my real name forever. My name's Conagher. Dell Conagher. I don't know about the other merc's though." The Engineer said while taking his hard hat off.

"How many weapons do you have?" Ruby said while moving around in her seat, visibly excited.

"Huh…I think…26? I don't really remember." He said with a shrug. Looking at Ruby, he already knows what she wanted. He pulled out his Widowmaker and threw it towards the young huntress in training. Ruby caught it and began to examine it closely. After looking around for a bit, she noticed there was a clear lack of dust, before remembering that their weapons use gunpowder and began to search for the ammunition but couldn't.

"That, my love is the Widowmaker. I named it that because it has killed over 10000 men in it's usage." All eyes turn towards him. "Well their not _actually_ dead, they respawned a few seconds later with the RSPWN machine. Heh, heh…" He laughed nervously. "Well, as I was saying, this beauty doesn't rely on ammunition, instead, it converts the amount of scrap metal I have on hand and turns it into ammunition. For every shot, it consumes around 30 scrap metal."

"Wow…." Ruby said while caressing the gun, painted brown and black.

"That ain't all, the more damage I dish out, I get the same amount of scrap metal relevant to the damage back."  
"Really?! Oh I could already think about what this gun's parts could be useful for the Crescent Rose!" She said excitedly.

"On the topic of weapons, what weapons do those 9 roles wield? Except for you, of course." Weiss asked, the whiny tone still in her voice.

"Ok, the scout uses a double-barrel shotgu-I-I mean scattergun. He carries a pistol…." The Engineer continued his explanation while Team RWBY listened attentively.

"Ruby. Wipe your drool up." Engi said sternly at the red haired girl once he finished explaining the weapons, pointing at the pile of drool Ruby had made while listening to his talk on weapons, and the arsenal they have.

"One final question…Hehee…What is the most powerful weapon your world had ever produced?" Ruby said while wiping the drool away with a towel. Engi's head snapped towards her and glared at her, face darkening a bit.

"Are ya sure you wanna hear it?" Came the Engineer's surprising cold response. The girls nodded hesitantly, afraid of the darkened face of Engi.

"We call it, a Nuke. A nuclear bomb which can destroy countless lives in one stroke. The world used it once in 1945, and the results ain't pretty."

"W-what is the death toll of the weapon? How big is the explosion?" Yang said, slightly nervous.

"2 cities, population numbering in the hundred thousands, all wiped out in the span of 2 bombs, 3 days each other." He said while leaning in towards Ruby, face darkening significantly. Team RWBY leaned backwards in their seats, scared of the man with 11 PHD's. The Engineer chuckled a bit before sitting back down and returning to his normal face and mood.

"Let's not drag this conversation any darker. Y'know what? Lemme tell you all a tale, when I was fighting over the area of the Hightower…

 _ **-Flashback – Hightower-**_

 _ **The Engineer ran around, carrying a shotgun in his hand, on alert for any incoming enemies. He saw a Scout with a FAN approach him swiftly and shot him before the Scout could. He crumpled to the floor with a thud, 8 shells littering his body.**_

 _ **The Engineer then heard slow and heavy footsteps around the corner, and backed up against the wall beside the doorway. The footsteps got closer and closer until the Engineer could even hear the enemy Heavy's breathing.**_

 _ **He quickly brought his shotgun up and pointed towards the Heavy's face. Surprisingly, the enemy Heavy didn't have a weapon on hand. He just wore a pair of cotton mittens and is crouching on the ground, walking along slowly. Initially, the Engineer was confused whether to shoot it or not, but then realization crept up on him and he decided to do the only thing sensible in the situation.**_

 _ **He danced.**_

"Wait WHAT?!" Yang screamed.

"Shut up and let me continue!" Engineer retorted.

 _ **The Heavy saw this, and slowly stood up and strangely started dancing with the Engineer. The dance is called the 'Conga' and is extremely popular in the Cuban regions. After dancing a while, everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at the dancing duo. They hesitated for a while before shrugging and jumped into the dance. Soon, 24 people total are dancing along to the imaginary music, all with happy expressions on their faces. The fighting stopped entirely in that sector that day, due to the incapacitation of the fighters, AKA dancing.**_

"…"

"That might be the most funny and strange story of all time! AH HAHAHA!" Yang said while laughing on the ground, tears starting to form.

"I'm going to have to rethink common sense after this…" Weiss said with hands covering her head, shaking her head.

"This war of yours…I might want to fight in it…" Blake mumbled inaudibly.

"Heheheh, well we all returned to killing each other the next day though." The Engineer said with a laugh.

After a minute of letting Yang laugh her ass off, Ruby asked a question regarding a particular orange-colored glove.

"Oh, this? I wear it because I want to cover something up." Said Engi while pulling off his glove, revealing a prosthetic arm. The arm, at Remnants current standards, is pretty robust and old.

"Wooow…" Everyone woo'ed at the sight at the 5-fingered metal arm, wires attaching around it.

"I lost it when a Demoman used a large sword to cut it. I proceeded to shoot him 6 full shells in the face while around 10,000 of my pain receptors are on fire." The Engineer said calmly while spinning his hand around.

"Well, we need to get going now, we've been talking for nearly an hour now _ **.**_ See you later!" Said Ruby as she led her team away.

The Engineer then realized that he hadn't had his meal yet, so he bought a quick snack bar and ate it while walking around the school garden, hoping to get some peace and quiet. He found it to be quite calming around here, as he discovered the night he slipped up in front of the blond-haired member of Team RWBY.

But as if to prove the universe hates him even more, the Texan man heard the sound of a fight nearby. He turned around and saw Team CRDL, the bullies of the academy, are beating a Faunus who was lying down on the ground, attempting to shield himself with his hands. The Engineer could see that it was a cheetah-type Faunus, made obvious by the puma ears sticking out of his black hair.

Originally, the Engineer was going to turn a blind eye to it, seeing that he has no business in it, before remembering that he is still an assistant teacher, therefore it is mandatory for him to stop the fight and report them.

He walked towards the bullies, who started to look his way, with the leader, Cardin Winchester, crossing his arms and scoffing at the Texas-born genius. The Engineer stopped when he was 1 meter away from the bully and said in a commanding and authoritative voice.

"Racism is not tolerated around here. So why don't you just grab your _motherfucking_ ass and get the hell outta here?" The Engineer said while placing his hand on his pistol. The bully replied by spitting on the Engineer shoe, smirking.

"Bad move buddy." The Engineer said as he pulled out his pistol and tackled the large student to the ground and pressed the 9mm into Cardin's temple.

"Make another move, and oh there won't be a face to laugh anymore." He said darkly. The bully's friends backed up and started to bolt away, abandoning their leader. Cardin glanced at them and back to the Engineer. He nodded furiously before being knocked out cold with a butt of the pistol grip and is hidden away in a pile of flowers nearby.

"Well that's a job well done, don't ya…" The Engineer said as he held his hand up for giving the bullied Faunus a high-five, only to find that the Faunus already ran away, nowhere to be seen. The Engineer slowly put his hand down and sighed, continuing his stroll.

 **-Somewhere in another Realm-**

Sniper was sitting on the battlements of the RED base at the badlands, sniper rifle still in his hands, pointing towards the ground below in front of him.

Suddenly, his trigger finger twitched, accidentally pulling the trigger, discharging a round. Surprisingly, the round found a target as the sound of a decloak and the distinct sound of a head splattering was heard. Looking down, the Sniper saw the headless remains of a BLU Spy, about to infiltrate the RED base. The Sniper let out a sigh, and continued his patrol around the battlements.

It has been one and a half months since the disappearance of the Engineer, Spy, Pyro, Demoman and Medic. This meant that the base defenses are now handled by only 4 men, being him, Heavy, Scout and Soldier. The enemy's attacks are ruthless, and now they are pushed back to the second last point.

After walking around for another 30 minutes, he finished his patrol and went into the base for a cup of coffee to keep him on alert. As he walked in, he passed by a teleporter. Instead of the usual red glow normal RED teleporters have, this one was glowing a yellowish green. That day when the 5 men disappeared, the Sniper was standing guard on the battlements, overlooking the battlefield. He spotted the 5 mercenaries entering the strange teleporter, and that was the last time anybody ever heard, or seen of them.

The remaining 4 mercenaries have theorized that the teleporter must've been the cause of the 5 other members' disappearance. Therefore, they decided that it was not to be used unless it was an emergency and they needed to flee. Right now, the teleporter was placed inside their spawn room, illuminating the room with a green glow.

The Sniper looked at it, and turned around towards the kitchen.

 _Where are you, my friends?_

 **A/N: Boom! Some coverage on the situation of the remaining RED team members. In case your wondering, the map is cp_badlands. I hope this isn't a dialogue hell though, hehe…**


	10. New Friends, Meet Old Friends

**A/N: And here is when the title of this fanfiction is completely thrown out the window.**

 **I am not the owner of TF2 or RWBY, rather a person who sits in front of their computer for long periods of time.**

 **Badlands – RED Base**

 **The Last Stand**

 _Bloody Hell!_

Sniper thought as he ran down the corridors of his team's base, currently being attacked and overrun by an unknown enemy. His sniper rifle dangled on his back, SMG and Kukri in hand. He rounded a corner and saw an enemy, carrying a rocket launcher. He raised his SMG and fired a burst at the soldier, who was apparently made of metal and steel. Sparks flew around as the metal body crumpled down to the ground, nuts and bolts scattered all over.

He saw a robotic Scout running towards him in his peripheral vision, and stabbed its head with his Kukri, before unloading another burst at the robot's torso with his SMG. He retracted his oversized-knife and continued running back to spawn, where they will have their last stand against the robot horde, sent by who-knows-who.

As he rounded another turn, he saw a robot Heavy approach from his right side. The Heavy saw the Sniper and revved its minigun up, preparing to tear the Australian to shreds. As it was about to pull the trigger, it exploded into a million pieces, smoke billowing from its remains. After the smoke dissipated, a man in an army uniform and wearing a steel helmet rushed through, one hand holding a pump-action shotgun while the other held a rocket launcher, painted with a turquoise blue.

"YOU ROBOTS ARE NO MATCH FOR AMERICA!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs while turning around and firing his shotgun at an approaching robot Pyro. The shotgun pellets hit the robot and it's body shattered into metal scrap. He pumped his shotgun and continued running alongside Sniper.

When they reached the centre room of the base, they saw the Scout and the Heavy trying to hold off the advancing horde of the metal army. The scout was firing shot after shot from his scattergun at the group of robots entering the centre room, while the Heavy fired his minigun, mowing down the enemy with a glorious display of metal sparks. If he wasn't running for his life, the Sniper would have stopped to marvel the beauty, but he was, so he kept running.

As the duo pushed, shot and stabbed their way through the metal horde, metal parts can be seen flying about the room as robots are torn apart by gunfire or knives. Once they destroyed a small part of the horde, the Soldier and the Sniper slid into the Spawn room, hoping to hold out while in there.

After 10 minutes, the shut metal shutter leading inside the spawn room was starting to fall apart, thanks to the robots constant hammering on the metal sheet.

"We have to go." The Heavy said loudly. The 4 remaining RED team members quickly ran to the back of the Spawn room, where the Enhanced Teleporter was located. Before teleporting out, they each grabbed some supplies of food and water along with ammunition. When they prepared to go into the teleporter, the metal sheet gave up and fell down, letting the robots swarm into the room. The Heavy open fired and tried to hold the horde back while his companions escaped. After Soldier, Sniper and the Scout has been teleported to-hopefully-safety, the Heavy stopped firing and stepped onto the teleporter. The Heavy disappeared in a flash of green light just milliseconds before a barrage of rockets destroyed the Enhanced Teleporter.

 **Beacon Academy – Ozpin's Office**

Team R.E.D. was called in for an emergency meeting by Ozpin. They were in the middle of teaching a CQC lesson when each of their scrolls ringed.

' _Come to my office now. Emergency meeting.'_ The message from Ozpin stated. The Spy dismissed his class and packed his things up along with his team. 5 minutes later, the 5 red-clothed men arrived at the top of tower.

"Good, you're all here." Ozpin stated, voice still calm even though he said it was an emergency meeting.

"Good day sir, whaddya-Wait. Why are they here?" Engi said as he pointed towards the 4 girls of Team RWBY in the room.

"We have reports of a green colored lightning being sighted at the Northern Slums, near the docks." Ozpin stated, fingers crossed together.

"And vai is zat important?" The Medic said while walking one step forward. Ozpin turned his head towards him with a serious expression on his face.

"Because you four arrived in a flash of lightning that day at the docks. These 4 girls from Team RWBY, which you fought when you arrived, have also witnessed it."

"…" Team R.E.D. said nothing as Team RWBY stared between them and Ozpin back and forth. After a moment of silence, Spy unholstered his Ambassador and clicked the hammer.

"Let's go." He said while turning around, Team R.E.D. following him, as with Team RWBY, who were tasked with going along with them.

 **Vale - Northern Slums**

The afternoon sun shined down upon the old buildings, mostly occupied by Faunus to avoid discrimination against them, which was extremely commonplace in the entirety of Remnant.

The calm ambience suddenly turned around as a flash of green lightning appeared and struck the ground between the slums, creating a loud thunder and making sparks dance. The occupants of nearby buildings were dumbfounded by the appearance of a lightning during the hot afternoon where there were no clouds. After looking at the place which the lightning struck, the passersby's were startled at the sight of 4 men lying on the charred ground. Their clothes were slightly burnt and torn. One of them, wearing a hat, sat up and looked around dazed.

"Uh…Where are we? I remember going through that teleporter and-Whoa take it easy there mate!" He said as a White Fang militant raised a gun at him. The nearby pedestrians backed away as they saw more White Fang Faunus came running with swords and clubs in their hands.

The Sniper slowly stood up as his friends woke up, dazed from the teleportation. He raised his hands slightly in the air, signaling surrender. His right hand made a small movement, his index finger pointed downwards. The other 3 men recognized the gesture and all pulled out their weapons, startling all those at the scene. The Sniper ducked down and swept the feet of the Faunus holding him at gun point, making him fall to the ground. As he did this he took his SMG out of it's holster and fired a burst at the terrorist's head, splattering his brains as he let out a scream of agony that was quickly silenced. The Heavy pulled out 2 of his shotguns and shot down 4 more members as he screamed a war cry that could be heard from miles away. The Soldier rocket jumped high into the air, much to the amaze and horror of the White Fang militants, and fired 4 rockets at the group below him. The group was destroyed with body parts flying around and blood splattering, screams dying in the fiery explosions. The nearby bystanders all ran off screaming in fear of being killed by the strange assailants. The Scout ran around, dodging all shots fired towards him and breaking several necks with his metal baseball bat, which he named 'Snappy'.

Soon, the combined efforts of the 4 men left the originally 30 member strong White Fang patrol all either shot, splattered, necks broken or just generally dead.

"Wankas!" Said Sniper as he spat on a dead body.

"Who are these guys, anyways?" The Scout asked while standing on a militant's body. The rest of his team shook their heads, all wondering the same question. As the Scout looked around, he saw many humans around, all cowering in fear. Upon closer inspection, Scout noticed that the 'humans' each have some sort of animal parts. The body he was standing on had 2 tusks, while the one Soldier is sitting on has cat ears.

"Uh, guys? I don't think we're in the Badlands anymore." The Scout said as he turned towards his team. He told the team what he noticed, and their eyes became wide-eyed, except for Soldier, of course.

"YOU COMMUNIST SCUM ARE NO MATCH FOR MURICA'S BEST SOLDIER: SOLDIER!" He said while shooting a dead body with his shotgun.

"Mate, mind telling us where we are?" The Sniper asked a man hiding behind a crate, shivering in fear.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-the Northern S-Slums!" He said, stuttering. The Sniper nodded and told his team their location. Suddenly, the team heard a voice all too familiar.

"Sniper! Heavy! Scout! Soldier!" The Engineer said while running towards his friends. The 4 men that just arrived sighed a breath of relief, except for Soldier, who was still beating a dead body to 'death' with his Market Gardener.

While the reunion was a relief for the now complete RED team, Team RWBY was having a hard time taking in the surroundings.

"Look at all the blood…" Yang said while scanning the blood splattered place.

"Did they kill those White Fang?" Blake asked, eyes widening the size of plates.

"Oh my god…" Weiss was covering her mouth at the sight of a Faunus' brains scattered on the floor. Ruby was simply shutting her eyes tight and holding her nose, the stench of the bodies reaching her nose.

Blake clenched her fists and approached the 4 men that just arrived. They were also wearing red clothes, the same as Team R.E.D.

"Did you kill those Faunus?" She asked, fuming.

"Yes. Before you ask, it's because they pulled a gun on us." Scout sneered.

"But you could've used non-lethal measures! They are misguided, they are innocent!"

"Hey Engi, mind filling us in?" Scout said as he coldly ignored Blake, walking towards the Texan. "Cause, you know, we just – Oh…" Scout trailed off as he stared at something. Engineer followed his gaze and discovered that he is staring at Yang's…Ahem, natural beauty. Yang chuckled and leaned in, so he could have…A better view… **(Why am I writing this)**

"Scout, don't be a pedophile. She's 17." Spy stated coldly, causing him to wince.

"Alright, alright! Excuse me, Blondie." Scout said semi-professionally.

"Well, uh, mission accomplished?" Ruby said, scratching her head.

 **-En Route to Beacon-**

"So, what you're telling me is, that our base is overrun by robots that look EXACTLY like us?" Spy said in disbelief.

"Spot on." Sniper replied. Spy casted him a sideways glance and sighed. "Well, have you seen BLU Team since the robots arrived?"

"Nah, I saw their base was up in flames, probably those robots too." Sniper breathed while he unslung his sniper rifle, which caught the attention of Ruby, the weapon fanatic/enthusiast.

"Mister? Can I have a look at your gun?" Ruby said meekly. Sniper looked at her and then Spy, which shrugged.

"Who are you, missy?" Sniper leaned in.

"Oh! Right, we haven't introduced each other yet. My name's Ruby. Ruby Rose." She extended her hand to shake.

"Mundy. Though I would prefer it if you'd call me Sniper."

"Well, okay. This, is Weiss." Ruby stated as she gestured towards the white-haired girl who was sitting beside her. "That's Blake," Pointing at the Faunus. "And that's Yang, my older sister!"

"Heya." The blonde waved. The rest of RED team introduced themselves to the girls and had a few conversations in the bullhead en route to Beacon. The girls helped the 5 pre-existing RED team members explain the situation. They managed to cover Remnant, dust, Grimm, White Fang and Huntress and Huntresses in record time, finishing just as the bullhead touched down on the landing platform. Team R.E.D. escorted the newly arrived RED team mercenaries to Ozpin's office.

"So, who's this Ozpin guy?" Sniper asked the Medic in the elevator that was moving at a _very_ slow rate due to Ruby accidentally hitting all the buttons on the way up.

"Oh, he's ze Headmaster here at Beacon. He hired us to be teachers."

"Heavy feel cramped." The Russian complained in a deep voice.

"MmmHmmPhh!" Pyro 'said' as he was being crushed against the elevator door.

"Ruby, I might just kill you later…" Said Yang, who is also being pushed to the wall.

"We should've taken 2 rounds!" Weiss whined loudly.

After a agonizing (literally) 2 minutes, the elevator dinged when it arrived at the top floor, Ozpin's Office.

Upon entering the room, the newcomers started to get nervous. Even Heavy was sweating a bit. The tone in the air is starting to get to them.

"Welcome to Beacon, or more suitably, Remnant." Greeted Ozpin as he swiveled his chair around, facing them. He stood up and held his hand out, which Heavy shook firmly.

"Now, what are your names?"

"Heavy's name is Heavy."

"Scout."

"AMERICA! MY NAME IS SOLDIER!" The Nazi killer screamed, much to the shock of Team RWBY, but Team R.E.D. seems to be holding it pretty well.

"Sniper. Australian."

"Without saying another word, Professor Ozpin handed out one piece of paper to the 4 mercenaries.

"Security…Guard?" Said Sniper as he looked at Ozpin confusingly.

"Wait it said security guard? I thought it said something else." Scout stated, due to him being illiterate.

The Heavy simply said nothing as he took a pen and signed the form. "Heavy agrees." He said as he handed the form back. The remaining 3 looked at each other before shrugging and signing their own job applications. Scout had to improvise, as he never had a signature before. Therefore he just drew his 'Handsome face' on the signature area.

"Hey Scout." Sniper called out.

"Yea Snipe?"

"Your job is different from ours." He pointed towards the paper.

The Scout took the Sniper's papers and compared it to his own. He noticed there was an extra line underneath the title.

"What does it say?" Said the young man as he pointed at the extra line of text.

"It says…Janitor."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Now that you all have signed your papers, Team RWBY will now escort you to your quarters. Also please take 2 rounds down the elevator. Ruby also must not be the one pressing the buttons." Ruby scratched the back of her head and smiled meekly.

 **-Staff's quarters corridor-**

"Welcome to Beacon!" Said Ruby as she left the newly arrived 4 men in the temporary quarters given to them.

"So what do you think of them?" Yang asked her sister as she neared her.

"Their okay to me!" She said bubbly. Blake did not answer, just continued reading her book. But instead of the book she normally read, the book was a criminal record book, and it was turned to the page detailed 'Roman Torchwick'.

"Well I know one likes my curves!" Yang chuckled.

"Yang, don't be so disgusting." The Ice Queen facepalmed.

"I was just kidding!"

"It definitely didn't look like it when you showed him more cleavage." Ruby deadpanned.

 **-Warehouse 1-15 – 11 PM-**

Roman was angry. No, _furious._ Not only did he lose 30 men in under a minute, but he will have to answer to Cinder later on.

'She is not going to be happy with this.' He thought as he lit a cigar with his lighter. He heard the sound of heels clapping behind him, and immediately knew who it was.

"Speak of the Grimm…" He mumbled under his breath.

"Roman, is there anything to report?" She smirked when she saw Roman's cold sweat drip.

"T…Thirty White Fang members were obliterated when a group of 4 men appeared. The locals say they appeared where that green flash of lightning struck. Why are you here?"

"Because I want to introduce you to our new…Ally. Mister?"

A man walked out of the shadows, hands behind his back. He was wearing a grey suit with blue tie, and his back glowed a golden yellow.

"Mann. Mister Gray Mann."

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN. Ask and you shall receive. I already wanted to head this way when the fic started. Slight AU, start!**

 **As with always, thank you for reading and favouriting and following as well as reviewing my story. Have a good evening. (Or morning, or afternoon, or night, or teatime, or breakfast, or dinner, or lunch, or Christmas…)**

 **Auf Wiedersehen! And no I'm not German!**


	11. My Job Sucks

**I am not Lord Gaben and Monty Oum. Nuff' said**

 **Beacon Academy – Cafeteria**

Scout was tired. Tired from what? From mopping the entire goddamn floor of the cafeteria. So far, he racked up a total of 10 suicide attempts, either by stealing Spy pill of Cyanide, only to discover using BONK! Atomic Punch to drink the pill down will result in the pill instantly disintegrating, or jumping off a building and dying, before realizing the Engineer had already hooked him up to a RSPWN machine he made himself.

After mopping and moping around for 10 more minutes, the cafeteria was finally sparkling clean. For some stupid reason, a few kids dumped an entire vending machines worth of soda on the ground. Well, at least he got to drink some free soda, and by some he means around 43 cans.

"Hey Scout!" Engineer walked in the cafeteria, waving to the Bostonian in his early twenties.

"Yo, what's up?" He answered while removing the water from the mop he is using for 3 hours now.

"Not much, just got a few problematic kids to teach." He replied while sitting down at a bench nearby. He pulled a snack bar out from his pocket and started to munch on the sweet factory-manufactured snack. The Engineer pulled out another bar and tossed it to the young man, who caught it in mid air.

"Thanks." He said smiling. The Engineer waved him off as a sign of 'No problem'.

"Imma go put my stuff away, my shifts over. See ya later!" The Scout said while packing his equipment up. The Texan gave a nod and continued eating his bar.

 **Beacon Academy – Locker Room**

The Heavy entered the locker room, his footsteps loud and heavy, like himself. He proceeded to locker number 174 and opened it, revealing his beloved minigun, stored neatly along with 2 shotguns, both custom painted and 3 belts of ammunition he salvaged while escaping the RED base 5 days ago.

He carefully took the huge gun out and started to inspect it. It has become a habit to inspect his gun whenever he has free time, which is almost nonexistent due to either mounting an offensive on the BLU Team or defending against.

He heard a loud bell ringing, signifying that it is time for recess. He looked up and saw the door to the locker room open and in came the red-haired girl and her friends he met while fighting those 'White Fang' militants, as the locals seem to call those group of fighters.

"Oh, hi Heavy!" The bubbly girl exclaimed. The Heavy nodded and gave her a small smile in return.

"So what are you doing here?" The girl's sister asked, hands on her hip.

"Heavy is cleaning weapon." The Russian said while pointing towards the large and bulky weapon. The Ruby girl kept staring at the minigun, and tried to touch it. The Heavy usually did not allow other people to touch his gun, but he has a natural soft spot for puppy eyes, which this girl is giving _very_ well. After looking at her for one second too long, he reluctantly gave the weapon to her. She excitedly extended her hand to hold it, but her hands prove too weak to lift the 150-kilogram piece of pure carnage.

"H-How much does it weigh?!" Ruby asked, trying to lift the weapon but to no avail. Then Yang attempted to lift it, and only managed to lift it a few centimeters off the ground before collapsing herself. Weiss and Blake saw that even the resident brawler of the group couldn't lift the weapon and decided not to try, fearing their arms break while doing so.

"It weighs 150 kilograms." The Heavy answered while lifting it with one hand easily into the air, making the girls mouth loosen.

"What is the rate of fire?" The girl asked yet again.

"She fires at ten thousand rounds per minute, and each bullet costs 200 Dollars to fire, or around 220 Lien." Now the girls mouth are big enough to fit a plate in them with no problem.

"I'm sure Coco would want to see that…" The Heavy heard the blonde mumble.

"Oh, it's almost time for Spy's class!" Weiss exclaimed while checking her scroll.

 **Combat Arena – Spy's Class**

"Alright everyone, today I will introduce you to an old friend of mine. Soldier, would you please." The French assassin stated, looking behind him.

"Yes, you French bastard!"

"Now, I will select one person to fight him in hand to hand combat. Volunteers?" Everyone looked around at each other, not knowing whether to fight him or not. A hand suddenly shot up from the spectator seats. It was Ren. For the past few classes, Ren had nearly beat the Spy in CQC, his previous knowledge of martial arts did help him a bit deal.

"Alright, go grab your gear and we'll begin immediately!"

 **10 minutes later**

As fast as he entered, as fast as he was out. Currently, Ren was suffering from a concussion, a broken nose, one broken rib and one dislocated elbow. It was all quickly treated and healed by the mad doctor/scientist/torturer, the Medic.

"Anybody else?" The assassin said with a smug grin.

 **Firing Range**

He had to admit, this academy has some seriously challenging target practice ranges. Well, challenging to other people, anyway. To Sniper, this was just a walk in the park, but meeting a few rodents. He effortlessly shot each and every target down as soon as it appeared. At the end of the session, he got a near perfect score of 98.74%, only missing a target's bullseye, but hitting the head nonetheless.

The Australian turned around to see Ruby coming in, her weapon in hand. He gave her a wave and continued shooting.

"Nice shooting!" She said while looking at the targets going down one by one.

"Certainly better than you." The Sniper's words had a competitive edge to it, and Ruby instantly got the message.

"Oh rea-lly?"  
"You wanna go mate?" The Sniper said while lowering his rifle and looking at the girl. She nodded.

After inputting a few commands, the shooting range changed layout. Now, there are 2 areas, separated by a wall.

"Whoever shoots all targets in the shortest amount of time and the most accurate, wins." Ruby said while cocking her high-impact sniper-scythe.

"You're on!"

' _3'_

' _2'_

' _1'_

' _BEGIN'_

As soon as the word begin, was heard, a hail of gunfire ripped through the 20 targets, 10 targets on each side. In less than 8 seconds, all the targets went down. The 2 contesters looked at the scoreboard to find out who won.

"It's a bloody draw…"

"Yea…"

Both of them finished in exactly 8 seconds, and all got the same accuracy, 99% sharp.

"Well, I've finally met someone that can match my skills now. Wanna go again?" The Sniper said, a smug grin painted on his face.

"Ready!" The girl said, clearly excited.

 **The Next day**

 **Beacon – 9.35 P.M.**

Scout let out another sigh.

Yesterday is the day which his job as a part-time janitor and a security guard started. His area to oversee is the courtyard. The area is pretty large, and there are only 3 lights around at night, so the Bostonian packed his own flashlight.

It was eerily quiet tonight, the only sounds audible are the occasional wind, and the rustling of leaves. A Grimm howl could also be heard, making the Scout constantly alert.

Right now, Heavy was in charge of the cafeteria and Sniper was in the control room, looking at cameras, so he's our intel. As for Soldier? Well he got fired yesterday for rocket jumping around and making a few craters, so now he's just an assistant at CQC class.

He stifled a yawn as his eyelids began to feel heavy. He grabbed a flask of coffee he carried with him and took a sip. The caffeine instantly took effect, waking him up and keeping him alert. Suddenly, he heard a sound to his right. Turning towards the sound, he noticed a squirrel in the bushes. The Scout chuckled a bit and continued to patrol the area. He passed by the library first, before heading to the landing zone.

While patrolling the landing area, he heard yet another sound, but this time it was the sound of…Smoke? He looked around and did a full 360 scan, but he saw nothing.

'Guess the caffeine got some side effects' The young man thought.

When he reached the front of the entrance, he heard footsteps behind him. This time, he turned his head, and saw Team RWBY walking towards him. He gave them a smile and continued scanning the area. When the 4 girls passed by him, he just remembered something.

'Just now…Team RWBY was in the library, I passed it, and I saw them in there! Shit!' He turned around and slowly put his hands on his pistol. 'Wait, are you sure? Look closer.'

The Scout observed the 4 girls, and he saw that something is off. Firstly, Ruby would be always chattering, for the young man had not seen her without talking with her friends, especially her team.

Secondly, their movements are too rigid, Ruby's mood is usually bubbly and happy, but this one…Her face is just, too neutral. Scout noticed that Blake usually had a walk where her hips swayed a bit, but this Blake does not.

That was enough confirmation. He pulled his pistol out and shot at the 4 'girls' legs. The shot rang out in the middle of the silent night and awoke a few students. One of the imposters, imitating Ruby, jumped away and pulled out a revolver, just like the one Spy used when he just started out. 'She' fired 3 shots before ducking to cover, which all missed the fast man. The Scout holstered his pistol and pulled out the scattergun, firing 1 shell at the imposter. The other 3 imposters paid no heed to a bullet in their legs and all pulled out revolvers. The Scout dodged the shots fired and slid into cover, reloading his Scattergun. After loading in another shell, he jumped out of cover and did pot-shotted the Yang imposter, and the lead connected with her body and she collapsed. Now, the 3 other imposters pulled out yet _another_ revolver, and now 3 of them are dual-wielding gunslingers. The Scout did a small wall jump on a pole and propelled himself towards 'Ruby' and shot at her, while pulling his pistol and unloading 4 shots into the fake Blake **(Hey that rhymes!)** , making them both collapse, with strangely no blood coming out from the limp bodies. Now, only the fake Weiss remained, and she was a bit harder to deal with. She fired both revolvers at the Scout, one of which hit his stomach, making blood spurt of the bullet wound.

"Augh!" The young man screamed. He was in agony, so his vision blurred a bit. When he regained his bearings, he was pushed against a wall and the imposter pressed a revolver against his head. Scout sighed, at least this death would be quick. He shut his eyes, ready to respawn the next moment he opened them.

 _Bang!_

Nothing happened. He's not dead, he can still feel the bullet wound, then what happened? He slowly opened his eyes. In front of him, was Ruby, with her Crescent Rose. The large scythe had impaled the imposter.

"You alright?" The girl asked the Scout.

"I got a bullet wound in my stomach and you call it alright?" Said Scout as he took something out of his pocket. It was a small round bottle, with a cross sign on it. The Scout opened it, and ate the bottle's contents, the bullet wound instantly closing and the bullet popping out of the wound.

"There we go, now this…" He said while walking towards the dead imposters. He knelt down and rubbed his hand against the face of the Yang imposter, and smoke appeared out of nowhere.

After the smoke cleared, the Scout can clearly see what it was, now. It was one of those robots he fought the other day, and they were Spies. The girls gasped when they saw their imposters are robotic men, and Yang proceeded to punch one. The poor robot was beaten into the ground, until there was a small robot-shaped crater in the ground.

"How am I gonna explain this to Oz?"

 **A/N: Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter today, was having a small writer's block and a headache. Also needing to handle something else contributed to this 500 word short chappie. So anybody got any ideas for what shenanigans for Team R.E.D. and Team RWBY? Give me your suggestions! ;)**

 **Adios!**


	12. Mann, Remnant and Machine

**You know what I'm going to say so I won't say it.**

 **Somewhere In Vale**

"Gray…Is it?" A male voice asked.

"Correct. Now I know you are going to ask why the spies I sent did not report back."

"…Continue."

"They are already dead. Well, destroyed, to be more exact." The old man stated while shrugging his shoulders. "I can send more, but the enemy would already be on alert, especially the RED members, and the 4 girls that you mentioned."

"Wait, how did you know that those 2 groups destroyed the infiltrators, huh?" Roman inquired, with annoyance in his tone.

"I installed cameras into their heads, so I can clearly see what's happening."

"…Now, Cinder told me that you have an army. I want to ask, how big is that army? It definitely won't be bigger than the White Fang." The infamous thief said with a chuckle. Gray Mann motioned him to follow him, and the thief complied. The old man led the thief to the entrance of the hideout, by the docks. The Mann checked his watch and grinned.

"My army is here."

"Where are they? I don't see them anywhere!" Roman Torchwick said while looking around. Suddenly, he heard a low growling noise…Coming from the ocean? The sound gradually got louder, and the ocean started to rumble. From the ocean out came five 7-stories high tanks, with blue paint on them. They slowly moved up the shore, and stopped when they are near land. The 5 tank's frontal area lowered down, revealing an army of enormous proportions and never before seen.

"Wha…" Roman said while he watched the robots march slowly out of the 5 tanks, each tank containing at least 1000 robots, after the robots marched out, 3 smaller tanks exited each of the Carrier Tanks, as Gray named them. The smaller tank's tracks made minor cracks in the ground as they made their way into the empty warehouses. The army, once settled inside, all deactivated, with a few still active and patrolling the area nearby.

"…" Roman couldn't find words. With this amount of forces, even if they are incompetent, they could overrun the entire city of Vale.

"When do we begin the invasion?" Gray asked, his expression smug.

 **Beacon – New Team R.E.D.'s dorm room**

"Now, we all know that those robots that Sniper, Scout, Soldier and Heavy fought are now in Vale, and have dispatched personnel to infiltrate Beacon disguised as 4 girls from Team RWBY." The 8 other mercenaries nodded at Spy.

"From now on, keep our eyes peeled for any suspicious individuals, for I'm certain the leader of those robots would want to send more spies into our ranks, since the first attempt failed." Scout smirked a bit.

"Now, let's have a change of security plans. Instead o' only 4 people acting as security, we'll have the entire team as security, AKA us." Engineer pulled out the blueprint of Beacon Academy and laid it on top of the round table in their room. "Scout and Sniper will patrol the courtyard. Heavy will patrol the cafeteria, Spy, you will keep an eye out around the library. Medic, you take the landing pad. Pyro will support the Medic. Demoman will patrol the perimeter around the combat arena." He said while pointing to different points on the blueprint.

"Are we all clear?"

"Clear!"

"Also, Medic, just inject Soldier with 10 hours worth of anesthesia when we go out to patrol and restrain him to the bed, ok?" Spy said to the doctor who nodded at his request.

 **Meanwhile, Team RWBY**

"Let's go!" Said Ruby in her cheerful voice. The girl was wearing different clothes today, which is a somewhat rare occasion. The team is preparing to go out, with Ruby and Weiss going to the CCT while Blake goes along with Sun, a Faunus to a White Fang recruitment meeting, and Yang with Neptune going to the club she wrecked a few months back.

While walking through the courtyard, Team RWBY spotted the members of Team R.E.D. in the area. Spy came over and asked where they were going. Ruby told her companions to go ahead, while she answered Spy's question.

"We were just going out to investiga-I-I-I mean have f-fun!" She stuttered, sweat visible on her face. Spy nodded and casted a sideways glance towards, before waving her off and heading back to his team.

"She told me they're going to have fun, but I can see she's lying, she had a slip up. Apparently the team is going to investigate something…"

"We follow zem!" Medic said.

"Agreed. Me and Scout will follow Yang. Medic, you solo and go to see what Ruby is up to. You will have to cover Weiss as well, because I overheard those 2 are going to be in a group. Pyro, you check Blake, the rest of you, stay here, but be prepared if we contact you for help."

"Mission begins now!" Scout tried his best to imitate the Administrators voice.

 **Scout and Spy**

The duo were trailing the blonde and the blue-haired boy to a secluded area in the downtown, the building they entered had nightclub music coming out from it, and Scout stayed behind to guard his motorcycle which he 'borrowed' from a random guy to chase the duo and to be ready when they need to escape. Spy disguised himself as a civilian and entered the building.

When he entered, a man wearing a black suit and red tie stopped him, saying it's for VIP's only. The Spy sighed and pulled out 100 Lien from his pocket and the bouncer took it and immediately let him in. Once he got in, he saw Yang and the Neptune boy talking to the bartender. After sitting down and ordering a drink, he drank the whiskey and noticed that the duo is leaving. He tapped his earpiece and warned Scout to hide himself and the bike. After waiting a moment, Spy went out and saw Yang checking her scroll. Suddenly, a giant robot sped past the road, smashing a few cars away. Yang revved her motorcycle up and sped towards the robot.

"Scout! Now!"

"On it!"

The young man started the motorcycle and sped past Spy, who caught onto the bike and sat in the back.

"Wait, is that Pyro running?"

 **A few minutes earlier**

The Pyro is sitting on top of the building in which Blake is in, along with her Faunus friend. Right now, the infamous Roman Torchwick just revealed his robot, which is stolen from Atlas military.

After observing the area for a while, the lights went out as gunfire could be heard, and the robot is heard powering up. A moment later, the window to the left of the Pyro broke and out came the duo of Faunus. Soon, the robot just Michael Bay'ed through the wall and rushed towards the running Blake and Sun.

The Pyro fished out his Mannpower grappling hook, and shot it towards the robot. He was pulled towards it and he landed on top of the metal beast. The pilot noticed his presence and swung the robot's hands wildly in an attempt to get the flame-resistant man off the chassis. The Pyro pulled out the shotgun and unloaded 3 shells into the back of the robot before grappling onto the building nearby Blake and propelled towards it. While he was in mid-air, he looked back, and saw Yang with her friend trailing the robot, with Spy and the Scout trailing _her_.

"Huh? Why are you here?" Blake asked when the Pyro landed beside them. He 'said' something but it was undecipherable for the duo, which continued running.

 **Medic**

"Vhy do I have to observe zem…" The doctor mumbled. Right now, he was hiding behind a corner, eavesdropping on Ruby as she talked to a redhead, which he remembered as the girl that shot the laser when they first arrived at Beacon. He learnt that the redhead is actually a robot, but is sentient and has the ability to contain a soul.

After listening for a while, Penny dumped Ruby into a bin and talked to the 2 Atlesian guards. After Penny went away, Ruby shrieked in the trash can, which prompted the Medic to check on her in case something happened.

"Ahh!" Ruby continued squealing.

The Medic facepalmed when the cause of the shrieking in a rat. The Medic picked it up and threw it away.

"Are you…Following me?"

"Ja! You slipped up!" His response he got was a weak laugh. Ruby's scroll vibrated all of a sudden and she opened it. After reading the message, Ruby immediately took off. The Medic tried to run after her, but she was too fast.

 **Present**

Right now, Spy, Scout, Pyro are facing the giant robot. Team RWBY is standing behind them, weapons drawn. The robot fired a salvo of rockets towards the 2 teams, which were deflected by the Pyro, sending them back to the sender. The robot staggered back, and two cannons sprout out from it's back. The dual cannons fired what seems like plasma at the girls, who expertly dodged the projectiles. "Freezer burn!" Ruby shouted. Immediately, Yang and Weiss moved forward, Weiss making the ground surrounding the robot turn into ice, while Yang jumped high into the air after Weiss backed up and slammed her fist down into the ice. The intense heat mixed with the ice created a thick mist putting the robot's motion sensors at a disadvantage. The motion sensors' red targeting line appeared and started scanning the area for any movement. Blake moved through the mist and the motion sensors picked up movement, but failed to recognize it. The pilot grew tired and began blind firing, missing all but one shot. The motion sensors picked up something yet again, and the robot fired a shot towards it.

The shot impacted near the Scout, blowing his left leg off. He screamed in agony, and the robot was running towards him, mechanical hands turned into a fist. When Scout was certain he was gone yet again, the robot suddenly slowed down immensely. Spy was on top of the robot attaching sappers everywhere, the legs, the hands, the cockpit, even the crotch area along with the motion sensors. This allowed enough time for Weiss to pick the injured Scout up and put him in a safer location.

"PYRO!" Spy yelled.

"MELT IT!" The Pyro complied and took his flamethrower out, running towards the robot. It noticed the incoming enemy and fired a salvo of rockets at the man. Then, defying all sense of logic and gravity, the Pyro redirected the rockets, sending them flying below his feet, and he jumped.

What happened next was both awe-inspiring and horrifying. The Pyro propelled himself into the air with the help of the enemy's rockets, and flew up 30 meters. He landed on top of the robot, crouched. He began to fire his flamethrower at the robot's back, where all the computing systems seem to be located. The intense heat melted the systems, making the robot malfunction. It fired plasma everywhere, the girls and the 2 remaining mercenaries having a hard time dodging them.

Overhead, a few cars were impacted by the plasma and exploded, killing their occupants. Some plasma shots hit the pillars supporting the roads, and the roads began to wobble until it lost balance and collapsed. When the top most highways collapsed, the lower highways collapsed as well. Dozens of cars fell to the ground, sending metal flying around. Team RWBY and R.E.D. ran around, avoiding the falling pieces of metal, along with cars and people. Soon, the robot was crushed by a falling piece of debris, crushing the occupant. When all the madness ended, the ground was cracked, with cars and debris littered around, along with the blood of the unlucky occupants in the crushed vehicles.

Today, _shit just hit the fan._

 **The Next Day**

"Last night, an incident involving 7 people and an Atlesian Paladin caused the destruction of 3 highway bridges along with 23 deaths and 21 injured. The incident happened at…"

Spy was clutching his head, headache worsening. Ever since he was interrogated by the police yesterday along with Team RWBY and Scout and Pyro, he has been getting constant headaches. Through some magic or just dumb luck, the police did not press charges onto the 7 men and let them go.

The occupant of the still-in-production Atlesian Paladin was Roman Torchwick, whose lower body had been crushed by falling debris while he was operating the Paladin. Now, he's in a hospital room being monitored by Atlesian Knights 24/7, ensuring escape is nigh near impossible. Ever since the incident last night, the activity rate of the White Fang just plummeted down, not just gradually, but from an activity rate of 6 robberies per day, it plummeted down to 0 overnight.

Right now, Spy was sitting in his team's dorm room and is watching the news about last night's incident. It appears that the public only cares about the capture of Roman Torchwick, for that was 80% of the news session. The rest of his team went city-seeing and Team RWBY is probably being lectured by Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. Scout's missing leg has been regrown but he still suffers a bit from phantom pain.

"What shit did we get ourselves into…?"

 **Warehouse 1-17**

Gray Mann was sitting on his chair, watching the television. After watching the news report on the incident last night at the highways, he stood up, and walked towards a door. He knocked on it, and the door opened, revealing Cinder.

"Final inspection?" Gray asked politely. She nodded and followed the man. The almost century-year old man led her to the docks yet again. He pointed Cinder towards the direction of the robot army.

"This is all of them?"

"No, reinforcements are arriving…Now."

This time, the ocean started to rumble as well, but instead of 5 carriers, this wave had _20._ Each opened up, and out spewed more robots. After around 800 robots each carrier had been deployed, 25 giant robots, even bigger than the Atlesian Paladin, came out of the carriers each.

"Total forces, 25,000 robots. 5000 Soldiers bots, 2000 Medi bots, 1000 Sniper bots, 5000 Heavy bots, 2000 Spy bots, 3000 Scout bots, 2000 Pyro bots, 1000 Demolition Bots, 2000 Engineer Bots, 1000 Sentry busters, 500 tanks and 500 Giants." The Mann recited from memory of the forces he sent to conquer Vale.

"What are the specialties of these bots?"

"Soldier bots, rocket wielders. Medi bots, healers. Sniper bots, long range takedown. Heavy bots, raw firepower. Spy bots, infiltrators. Scout bots, recon and guerilla tactics. Pyro bots, steel melting flame. Demolition bots, explosive experts. Engineer bots, support and area denial. Sentry busters, suicide bombers. Tanks, high-yield explosives and no armaments, but highly durable. Giants, stronger and more powerful versions of the aforementioned bots." Mann explained.

Cinder looked at the huge robot army, a grin forming on her face. She lit her hand in flames and smiled.

" **Begin the invasion."**

 **A/N: Hello! Well shit just hit the fan! Yes, darkromdemon, MVM is here. So is hell. To all the reviewers and readers, thank you for your support, it really warms my heart!**

 **Well, sayonara and have a good-whatever!**


	13. Life

**The Invasion Begins**

 **Somewhere in Vale**

I was getting back from work as a factory worker. I checked my watch, it read 9.14 P.M. I lived in the apartments near the docks, nothing too fancy, as I just earn enough to live by. As I turned a corner, I started to hear faint noises in the distance… it sounded like… marching? I paid it no heed and continued walking. The closer I get to my apartment, the louder the sound is. When I reached the entrance to the apartment block, my curiosity got the better of me and I went to investigate the source of the noise. After walking around, I realized the noise was coming from the docks. After turning a corner, the sounds of footsteps were now very loud, ringing my ears a little.

After turning yet another corner, I saw what I thought was a tsunami. But it was actually a humungous horde of machines, all marching in unison, footsteps deafening. One of them saw me and turned its body towards me, a gun in its hands. I turned around and bolted, running through the small alleyway I came from. I saw a blue dot on the wall beside me for a second, before disappearing and feel heat on my neck. I turned around, and everything went black.

 **Team RWBY's dorm room**

" _Breaking news. Just now, at 9.25 P.M, the VPD was dispatched to the docks following a call from a distressed person, reporting about a horde of unknown origins killing everyone on sight."_

"Is it a Grimm attack?" Ruby asked while she stared intently at the nightly news report. Weiss glanced towards her leader and sighed.

"Grimm don't usually attack targets near large bodies of water, you-" Yang cut Weiss off by putting her hand over her mouth and motioning over to the screen.

" _The person stated that he started hearing the sounds of metal footsteps around 9.10 P.M, and the gunshots around 9.20 P.M. Currently, our reporter Lila Williams is arriving at the docks."_ The screen changed as a woman in her late 30's is standing in front of the camera, police officers rushing around behind her. _"Thank you Lisa, as seen behind me, the VPD had just arrived and are preparing to conduct-_ **BANG** " The poor reporter's head just turned into red mist as her lifeless body collapsed to the floor, landing with a 'thud'. Screams are heard and the police all rushed to cover, along with the cameraman.

"My god…!" Weiss gasped and covered her mouth, as with Ruby. The camera on screen changes to that of the policemen taking cover behind their cruisers and firing shots at an unknown enemy. A policeman is seen on the ground, bleeding as his comrade tried to stop him from excessive blood loss. The cameraman then turned, showing the enemies that they were shooting at.

The enemy had blue-grey metallic armor, and their eyes are a bright blue. The metal men constantly opened fire on the policemen and all nearby civilians that were unlucky enough to be on the scene. They were shot, burnt, or blown up by the advancing hundred-strong horde which is shrugging off the policemen's low grade dust rounds like they were nothing. Soon, a police cruiser was blown up and the law enforcers taking cover behind it was disintegrated by the fiery explosion. The policemen are heard swearing as they attempted to fend the horde off, but are killed in the process. The camera shows one last shot of an enemy raising its rifle at the cameraman, and opening fire. A scream of agony is heard as the camera is tainted crimson red by the blood of the news cameraman, before turning to static.

"… _W-w-we got a new r-report, the V-VPD's Special Forces T-Team is currently being dispatched to deal with the t-threat."_ Lisa said, clearly disturbed and shocked by the death of her colleague evident by her shaky voice and sweating palms.

"What was that?!" Yang said, shocking everyone from silence. Watching a death, a brutal one, was extremely disturbing.

"I don't know, but we r-really should be careful." Said Ruby, stammering a bit.

 **BOOM!**

A loud bang sounded and shook the entire building, making Ruby fall out of her bunk bed and fell on to the ground below. "What was that?" Blake said as she looked around the room, ears twitching constantly. Another explosion shook the building, this time closer. After a few seconds of silence, the faint sound of footsteps is heard coming from the ocean port.

"Let's go, we need to find out what's happening!" Ruby stated, her tone serious, which was pretty funny considering she has a high pitched voice. Team RWBY departed from their room, weapons all ready. When they reached the avenue to the entrance of the school, they stopped.

"What the hell? What is that noise?" Yang asked no one as she looked around. The sound continued repeating itself. Soon, 20 figures came up from the cliff face, feet covered in flames. The unknown figures revealed themselves to be of the same things that attacked the policemen just now at the docks. These figures wore helmets, and are carrying rocket launchers in their hands.

"Doesn't that look like that Team R.E.D. g-" Weiss didn't have time to finish as she was pushed aside by her blond friend, narrowly avoiding the incoming rocket from above, exploding upon impact with the surface of the ground. As Ruby looked around, more of the same figures appeared, all the same as the others. Upon landing, they fired rockets at the girls, who drew their weapons and began to dodge the projectiles while destroying a few of their assailants. Ruby fired high-caliber rounds at 7 robots, before transforming Crescent Rose into scythe mode and slicing a robot's head off, making sparks dance. Weiss used her glyphs and propelled herself towards a robot, impaling it and using fire dust to finish it off. Blake transformed her Gambol Shroud into pistol mode and shot down 3 robots, before using her semblance to escape an incoming rocket and slicing another robot in half. Yang was punching robots around her in the head, her sheer strength making heads fly and roll. She even caught an incoming rocket and propelled it back to the sender, destroying another robot.

After dealing with most of the robots, Team JNPR rushed out and helped Team RWBY in destroying the unknown machines. Jaune narrowly dodged a rocket and decapitated a robot while Pyrrha used her semblance to redirect all rockets towards their senders, blowing up several more. Ren was running and gunning while his supposed girlfriend smashed her Magnhild, which a lot of people can't even bring themselves to pronounce, into several robots, shattering or downright splitting them in half. After a second of silence, a loud, slow and heavy footstep is heard. The ground shook whenever the footstep sounded. When the 2 teams discovered the source of the earth-shaking sound, their eyes opened wide.

It was a giant robot, easily standing over 7 meters high. The 'eye' of the beast glowed a bright blue, illuminating the surrounding area. The right hand of it was carrying a rocket launcher the same model of the robots that appeared before him, but enlarged by a few times.

"Aw man, RUN!" Jaune said as he bolted, his team following behind. Team RWBY decided to continue firing at the giant, but the projectiles did nothing against it. Weiss was knocked off balance by the shockwave of a nearby explosion caused by the large robot fell to the ground. The robot looked down and let out a metallic laugh, before raising its foot, intending to crush the girl.

As Weiss closed her eyes, preparing for the last moments of her life, a loud sound was heard, and a red streak of light penetrated the robot's head, sending it flying. The foot of the robot fell onto the ground right beside the lying Weiss, missing her head by a few inches.

"Take that, yer motherfucking bloody Wanka!" A familiar voice sounded and a laugh following it. When the heiress looked up, she saw Team R.E.D. rushing towards the 2 teams, weapons drawn and ready for combat, with Sniper staying in the back and loading another bullet into the rifle. When Team RWBY regained their bearings, a few war cries were heard coming from the cliff. Turning towards it, they saw around 30 robots, appearance similar to the Demoman charging towards them, blades glowing blue in their hands. Ruby sidestepped one and sliced it as it passed by her, and decapitating another. Weiss blocked a sword blow with her Myrtenaster and impaling the wielder's blue eye. Yang, being a close combat specialist, easily obliterated the incoming enemies while Blake used her semblance and speed to dart between enemies, making them hit each other in an attempt to hit _her._ Soon, there were none left to destroy.

"Guess we did a good job, eh?" Yang said with her hands on her hips.

"Yea si-"

Yang wished she had saw what's behind her sister, react in time, warn her about it, but it was too late now.

 **Her sister was sliced in half.**

" _Medic! Get…her…!"_

" _Wha…go!..."_ Was all Ruby managed to hear before her vision faded and the excruciating pain gone.

 **Beacon Academy**

Yang was sitting quietly in the room as the Medic performed surgeries on her. The blonde's face is very dark as she remembered what the medic said a few hours prior.

" _She's dead."_

Right now, the 2 remaining members of Team RWBY are sitting outside of the surgery room, eagerly waiting for the results of the so far-5 hour long surgery.

Yang saw the Medic inject a sickly purple-pink liquid into the brain of Ruby, whose upper body and lower body had been sewn together using surgical strings by the Medic. Yang's eyes lighted up with hope as she expected the heart of her sister start to beat as displayed on the heart rate monitor, but her heart instantly sank as the device showed no signs of her heart beating.

"Yang, I need you to get out of zis room, now." The Medic commanded the blonde girl. "If you want your sister to live, I suggest you leave, _now._ " Yang reluctantly left the room, glancing at Ruby's body before exiting the surgical room.

"Alright…" The Medic muttered as he took a large sized-heart from the fridge beside him, and continued to replace Ruby's original heart with the one he held right now.

"Zis should vork!" He walked up to his Medigun, which was currently powered off, and aimed it at Ruby's body. He flicked a switch near the handle, and pushed the handle down. A red stream connected to Ruby's body, electricity crackling in it. Ruby's body started to jerk around, before the opened hole in her chest started to close by itself, removing any trace of the surgical opening there. The lower and upper body then started to reconnect back to each other, blood starting to flow back. Ruby suddenly jerked up, breathing rasped and hastily. She was not used to breathing after 6 hours without it. The Medic motioned her to lie down before disappearing into a room and grabbing a medical gown, which she donned when the Medic left the room to tell her team the news.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed as she flung the door open, eyes teary and rushed towards her presumed-dead sister and gave her a huge hug.

"My…Lungs!..." Ruby managed to say a few words before Yang released her, letting air flow back into her lungs. The Medic grinned at the sight.

"Zis is a new record! 6 hours!" The Medic proclaimed proudly as he flung his arms into the air. The teary-eyed Yang turned towards the German and mouthed 'thank you'. The Medic nodded and looked at Ruby's teammates. Weiss was a bit disgusted by the blood, but there was a tear in the corner of her eye. Blake just smiled broadly.

"Wait… I-If I'm not wearing anything before you gave me the medical gown…" Ruby said while slowly turning towards the doctor, who laughed nervously. "I had to constrain myself not to look." He said while shrugging. "Besides, I've got a patient to save; I don't pay heed to that!" Yang, eyes still red, slowly put her fist down, satisfied with the doctor's answer, besides, she can't do that to the person that just saved her beloved sister's life.

"Right now, your lower body needs some time before it can be fully and comfortably used. Give it an hour, and you'll be fine." The doctor said while waving his hand. "However, combat is out of the question for at least 3 days." Ruby nodded.

"Medic… Thank you…" Ruby said while nodding, which the doctor just chuckled at. He continued to walk out of the room and before exiting, turned around, facing the group.

"Ruby, I actually did steal a glance. You've still got room to grow!" The Medic immediately ran as fast as his legs allowed, with Yang chasing him, Ember Celica deployed, while Ruby just shrieked and covered her chest area with her hands. Blake suppressed a laugh and Weiss looked shocked.

 **Ozpin's Office**

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"Calm down, James. No need to be shouting." The general glared at the headmaster, before sighing. "Oz, the civilian casualties reached 10,000 this hour."

"I know." The headmaster drank his coffee, nodding. "I've already dispatched 3 battalions of Atlesian Knights to combat the threat of the… horde." The general said while rubbing the bridge of his nose

"Ozpin we do not know what they are, where they came from, or who's responsible. How could you be so calm?!" The general nearly shouted as he paced around the office.

"We must-"

 **BOOM**

A distant explosion was heard, and a bright yellow light illuminated the room. Ironwood looked out of the window, and his mouth loosened. Ozpin followed his gaze and too, held his mouth in shock.

In the distance, a large explosion can be seen happening in Vale, slowly rising up into the air. The surrounding areas are on fire and the sky is illuminated a yellow color. On Ozpin's monitor, the news reported an explosion in downtown Vale, and that the robot horde is suicide bombing key buildings, such as hospitals and police stations.

"…This is insane…" James sounded dazed and confused. Ozpin turned around, and stood up. "Gather all the Huntsmen and order them to fight back. Evacuate the city!" Ozpin pressed the send button on screen, sending the voice recording to the city council. Behind him, more explosions appeared, smoke billowing into the sky.

 **A/N: Writer's block is a huge bitch. Sorry for not uploading yesterday, some relatives came over and went shopping with them for the whole day. Uploads might start having a 1 day gap in between, due to school work being an even larger bitch. Yay! Still though, enjoy this little alternate version of a scene above!**

 **Surgery Room**

The Medic put his surgical knife down on the table, which had been stained a blood red. He walked over to the Medigun, affixed to a stand, and flicked a switch. He then pressed the handle, letting a stream of red healing liquid connect with Ruby's body. After the wounds on her closed and her upper and lower body reconnected, Ruby woke up with a start, breathing heavily raspy. She looked down, and noticed that she isn't wearing any clothes. Upon noticing that, she let out a high-pitched scream.

 **Outside of the surgery room**

Yang, Blake and Weiss heard the scream and stood up quickly. Yang was thinking about what happened to her sister, and if the Medic did anything bad to her, she will _kill_ him. She kicked the door down, and saw that Ruby was curled up in her bed, sitting upright with the blood-covered blanket over her body. She was blushing like crazy, body shivering. Next to her on the ground, the Medic was lying on the floor, his right cheek bright red, with a shape of a palm imprinted on his cheek.

"At least your blood levels increased rapidly…" Medic managed to say before being kicked by Yang, who apologizes after realizing she was kicking the person that saved her sister's life.

 **And that's that! Zbogom!**


	14. F you, luck

**Somewhere in Vale**

A man is sitting on a couch, legs crossed. He was watching the news report on the robot horde invasion a few hours ago.

" _As of right now, the Atlas military had arrived at Vale and is launching a counter-offensive on the robot horde which had claimed more than 13,000 lives. The commander of Atlas military, General Ironwood, is also leading the offensive."_ The camera cuts to an interview with the general. _"We shall not bow down to the advancing horde, and we will crush them."_

The unknown man grabbed the remote and turned the holo-TV off, grinning.

"The plan is going well, I presume?" A female voice called out.

The man stood up, revealing he was wearing a mask, and had red hair. "Yes, I shall begin phase two of the invasion."

 **The Frontline – Atlas Military Line**

"Incoming fire!" A private called out, firing his Pulse rifle at the robot horde, which the locals have started to call: The Tsunami. This was because of the sea blue armor that the robots wore. The military personnel that failed to take cover in time were moved down by machine gun fire, bodies collapsing with a 'thud'.

A few of the Atlesian Knights managed to pick off a few robots before being destroyed, but that was just a dip in the bucket for The Tsunami. Near the front lines, a few Atlesian Paladins were firing dust cannons at the horde, dealing considerate amounts of damage.

The line began to fall apart, the Tsunami easily mowing any and all resisting personnel. Soon, the line was destroyed, and the Tsunami left death in its wake, continuing its slow march.

 **Beacon Academy**

The reason why Huntsman haven't been deployed to the city yet, is because they are busy defending the academy itself from being overrun by the Tsunami. At the cliffs, 5 carriers parked themselves near the ocean port, constantly spewing out robots, for they are a carrier and also a mobile factory. To make matters worse, the Grimm in the Emerald Forest started attacking the academy, attracted to the negative energy given out by the defenders.

"I hope your all hungry!" Screamed Yang as she fired a few more long-range rounds at the Grimm, which were a bit of a help because they also happily munched on the robot horde, which in turn also helped destroy them, so it is now a three way offensive.

The Sniper is standing at a distance from all the commotion, taking out high priority targets or ones that endanger the lives of the Huntsmen. The Medic is running around, Medigun in hand, ready to heal any injured combatant. He occasionally stopped and sprayed a few needles at the Grimm/robot horde. The Heavy had already sustained several injuries, but is still mowing down enemies with Sasha, his minigun. The Spy is attaching sappers to large robots, slowing them down while backstabbing smaller robots and Grimm. Scout was running his bat along the heads of several robots and Grimm, knocking the robots' head clean off and snapping the ones of the Grimm. The Engineer deployed his newly-engineered Sentry Gun and proceeded to resupply the combatants with ammunition, dust or gunpowder. The Soldier was rocket jumping around, Market Gardening if he got the chance and shooting rockets at large groups, blowing them up into tiny pieces. The Demoman was still drunk, but still deadly as ever, as he mixed dual sword wielding with drunken dancing, accidentally decapitating a few enemies in the process.

Ruby was currently lying down in the infirmary, with Weiss and Blake by their leader's side. Ruby was looking out through the window, watching the battlefield unfold. Her Crescent Rose rested by her side, ready for action.

The Medic ordered her to rest for 3 days before reentering the battlefield, due to her body still needing to adjust from being newly brought back from the dead. She had seen the afterlife, what it is.

 **Flashback**

Ruby opened her eyes, the unfamiliar feeling of falling traversing her body. She saw clouds, and blue skies, but there was no ground to be seen.

"Where… am I?" She stood up, but promptly fell down. She remembered that something happened to her body, and she felt excruciating pain just a moment ago, before her vision faded.

"Am I dead?" Thought Ruby, staring out into the beautiful clouds and skies. "ButthenYangwillbeallalone, howcouldIleavemyteamlikethat…" She rambled, but was interrupted when she saw something in the distance.

She couldn't make out what it was from this distance, so she called upon her semblance to travel faster. Surprisingly, her semblance didn't respond, forcing her to walk the way. When she approached the figure, she could now make out what it was. It was a person, wearing a white cape, back facing towards her. As she walked faster and closer, the figure started to turn around, before… She was abruptly woken up, finding herself in a surgical bed, with blood all over the place.

 **Present**

Ruby pushed the thought of the Medic being a pedophile out of her mind, remembering that Yang had already beaten the crap out of the doctor before apologizing to him. She once again looked out the bedside window, and saw that the avenue is now cleared of any hostiles. She smiled, knowing that the Huntsmen had successfully defended the school from both the Tsunami and the Grimm. She could see multiple teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses run to the landing area and jumping on VTOL Bullheads, destination set for the city of Vale.

The door opened, and in came a battered Yang. She had grime all over her body, and some blood on her clothes. Her hair is even more unruly, but was surprisingly free of any blood or grime.

"Hey sis." The brawler called out weakly. She gave the bedridden girl a small hug, before lying down on another bed. The Medic then came in along with Engi and Spy.

"Stay still, this might sting a bit." Said Medic as he pulled out his Quick-fix Medigun, activating it. Yang instantly felt rejuvenated by the red healing liquid, but felt a bit of stinging in her wounds. The Medic proceeded to do so with the others before turning towards the 4 girls.

"I need to ask you all a question." This caught the attention of the team. "While I was operating on Ruby, I replaced her heart." Yang's fist clenched, while Ruby clutched her chest with both hands.

"Her newly replaced heart will now have the ability to be Ubercharged, meaning that she will be able to receive invulnerability for 8 seconds if I have a charge ready." Everyone nodded, with Yang's anger slowly subsidizing. "What I am about to ask, is zat I have 3 more Ubercharge capable hearts in stock. I can replace your heart, but it is completely up to you."

The 4 girls, except Ruby, looked at each other nervously, contemplating the choice in their minds. Blake raised her hand, and opened her mouth to ask a question.

"Are there any side effect to this transfer?"

"There will be minor heartaches for a few hours following the operation, but other than zat there is nothing else."

The Medic watched as the 3 remaining team members discuss among themselves, finally giving him an answer after a few minutes. "We agree to replace our hearts."

"Word of warning," The Medic smiled evilly. "This will hurt a good bit."

 **5 hours later**

"You call that a minor heartache?!" Yang said while clutching her heart, in pain.

"Ja, the stronger your heart ache, the faster it will be gone. From the pain threshold… yours will be gone in one hour probably." He said, giving Yang some heart medicine.

"Uh…" Weiss was on her bed, suffering from the pain of heartache. "I need another dose of painkillers…" The Faunus said while pounding the table. The sight was horrible, all 3 girls just in pain, while Ruby was watching her team with a worried expression.

"Just hold out for another hour, then the pain would subside…"

After an hour of pained moans and groans and hundreds of table pounding, the 3 girls finally got up on their feet, ready to continue.

"Now, who wants a test run of their new Ubercharge capable hearts?" Yang just held her hand up, and the mad doctor simply pointed the Medigun at her, and activated the Ubercharge. The red stream flowed towards Yang, and she started to glow a bright red, body turning shiny.

"Wooo…" The Medic pulled out a German-made Luger and aimed it at Yang's head, earning him a shocked expression, and fired. The bullet harmlessly bounced off the brawler's body, who opened her eyes after hearing the bullet deflect.

"Huh, guess that's invulnerability!" She said excitedly. "Anybody else want to try? No? Then you 3 are assigned to defending this academy until your leader passes the 3 day rest period." Said Medic while walking out the door.

Once the Medic exited the room, the 4 girls exchanged glances, smirking. "Should we stay?" Ruby asked, looking at her team. The response was a 'no'.

 **Night**

Scout and Sniper were on patrol today, the same as every day. They need to be extra alert these few days, due to the constant Tsunami invasions, leading to a few Atlas Military personnel stationed at the academy to help defend from possible attacks. Unbeknownst to the guards, 4 figures hid in the shadows, slowly moving towards the landing zone. After a good minute, the 4 unknown figures approached a Bullhead, before boarding it.

"Head to Vale city." Yang said to the sleeping pilot. After waking up, he looked at the 4 figures confusedly, before shrugging to himself and starting the Bullhead up.

"Ok, so we go to Vale, then we find the Atlas military line and we help them." Ruby said while doing waving her hands around. She was wearing a different set of clothes this time, as the clothes she usually wore was destroyed when she was sliced in half. The team nodded and took in the scenery. The city was in ruins, buildings on fire, and smoke billowing into the sky. The night sky was illuminated a bright yellow. On the streets, civilians are seen being evacuated, military personnel are fending off the incoming horde of nuts and bolts, but failing as the numbers overwhelmed them, massacring the Atlas Knights and soldiers. As the bullhead stopped in the middle of a street, the 4 girls disembarked and the Bullhead flew away back to Beacon.

The street they landed on was relatively empty. No sign of the Tsunami, but the road was splattered with blood, a clear sign of conflict. After scouting around for a few minutes, the sound footsteps are heard and Team RWBY got ready. What they expected was a small contingent of robots, but no.

They sent a fucking battalion at them.

Thanks to their horrible luck that a skirmish was happening just ahead of them, the machine battalion saw their Bullhead and steadily marched towards them. The 4 members drew their weapons and opened fire at the machines, destroying dozens. But for every robot destroyed, two more replaced it, with the goal of overpowering their enemies through sheer numbers.

"Ruby, get down!" Shouted Weiss as a rocket passed by Ruby's head, destroying a building behind them. Ruby continued firing her Crescent Rose, destroying more robots. Yang preferred to get close and personal, using her martial arts skill to the greatest. Blake was slicing away at the metallic armor until they break, picking off important targets.

"Look out!" Blake looked behind her, and she was knocked back by the shockwave of a nearby explosion, sending her flying. Her aura depleted, leaving her vulnerable. She stood up, but was shot in the shoulder by a Sniper bot. She let out a blood curling scream as blood erupted out of the wound.

A loud whizzing sound filled the air, before a crossbow bolt struck Blake, earning another pained groan. But when the crossbow struck her, the bullet hole sealed itself and the piece of lead popped out of the wound.

Blake looked at the crossbow bolt in wonder, before hearing a sound resembling an artillery shell about to hit it's mark, and looking up. The team saw the Soldier, holding a rocket launcher, flying through the air and directing several rockets towards the horde, sending multiple robots flying from the fiery explosions.

The Soldier landed in front of Blake, who was still leaning on a wall, and chuckled. He dropped his rocket launcher and threw two primed grenades at the enemy battalion, creating a loud **BOOM** and destroying several more robots. The Bullhead overhead landed behind the 4 girls, and 8 men disembarked. They were the members of Team R.E.D, all ready for combat. The Medic turned and shot 3 crossbow bolts at Ruby, Yang and Weiss, healing them of any injuries. Team R.E.D. ran up ahead of Team RWBY, and all started to set up a defensive position, taking cover behind cars and debris.

The Heavy looked around, seeing everybody is ready, and let out a cry that could be heard a thousand miles away.

"URAAAAAAAAAA!"

And they all opened fire.

 **A/N: Writer's block is getting to me now, FUCK. Nothing to say here, just have a good day, night, yadi yadi yada…**

 **How's this chapter? I felt it turned out very horribly. Leave your opinion in the reviews and good day!**


	15. Dreadful Dreadnoughts

It's been a while since they kicked a whole group's ass.

So Team R.E.D. absolutely kicking sweet shiny metallic ass is definitely a breather for them. Right now, the members of the RED just joined the fray in an attempt to defend the city of Vale, under siege by the forces of an unknown perpetrator.

"Blake, left!" The Texan shouted. The raven-haired girl sliced a Demo bot's head clean off, making the robot short circuit and plop down to the floor in front of Ruby. The team leader of Team RWBY sidestepped a rocket and emptied a dust round into an approaching Scout bot, and impaling another with the Crescent Rose. Yang fired a shot at her feet, propelling herself into the air at heights that only an experienced Soldier can pull off, and raining death upon the robot horde. Round after round of explosive dust descended onto a few giant robots, resulting in them blowing up in a ball of fire as the metallic armor gave out. Weiss used her ice crystals to harass giant robots at range, and using her weapon of choice, a rapier along with her glyphs to quickly deal with enemies that got too close.

Any injuries sustained by the 13-strong group were quickly dealt with by the Medic of Team R.E.D, firing Crusader's Crossbow bolts at the injured. At the other end of his Medigun's healing beam, the Heavy was mowing down dozens of metal men as his minigun fired thousands of bullets each costing a hefty amount of 200 dollars at the enemy. Soldier was soaring through the skies, rockets descending on the robots like rain. As he was about to land, he took out his Market Gardener and smacked a robot's head with so much force, that the wires connecting to the head just severed itself from the body. Pyro jumped in front of Ruby and redirected a salvo of rockets towards a group of 5 robots clustered closely together. The unlucky group disintegrated in the explosion, leaving nothing but a few charred metal remains. The Sniper chose to hang back, as always. He set up position in an apartment block, 3 stories up. He picked his targets, and prioritized them, delivering pieces of hot lead through a high powered rail gun into the thick heads of the robots. Scout, being the obnoxious guy he is, shot a robot full of lead before flipping it off and yelling a loud curse. He turned around just in time as a Demo Bot tried to slice his head off. His reaction training paid off as he effortlessly ducked below the swinging blade, decapitating a Heavy bot instead, before firing his scattergun at the robots torso, ripping it in half.

"Incoming bomb carrier!" A voice with a French accent rang out across the Team R.E.D.'s radio devices. The voice belonged to Spy, currently in charge of staying behind the enemy lines and relaying information regarding the enemy's forces.

"Uh-oh!" Engineer muttered. Bomb carriers, though slow, are capable of buffing their allies' overall combat ability and making the defenders' jobs much harder. True to their name, they also act as suicide bombers, planting bombs at key locations and setting it off, resulting in the surrounding area turned into a burning wreck. Spy, sitting on top of a roof, decloaked and jumped down, stabbing the back of the bomb carrier, conveniently where most of the computing systems are, instantly destroying the robot, dropping the blue-white colored bomb onto the ground.

Just as the bomb hit the ground, the robots surrounding the bomb were instantly destroyed by a hail of gunfire, stopping when nothing remained in the Russian's path. The rest of the team followed close behind, with Team RWBY watching the rear and flanks.

"We should set up a base of operations somewhere." The Engineer said while twirling his pump-action shotgun. The Medic nodded, Medigun still trained on the Heavy.

"There's a small tower up ahead. It's relatively safe and provides a good vantage point of the surrounding area." Spy responded and pointing towards the North. The Engineer nodded and motioned the 12 other combatants to follow him. While walking towards the tower, few words were said, in fear of a nearby robot patrol overhearing them.

"Get ready to breach this sonova bitch!" Engineer pumped his shotgun as they reached the entrance of the tower. The Pyro took out a sledgehammer, dubbed the 'Homewrecker' and knocked the door down, allowing access to the small tower. The rest of the team moved in slowly, with Team RWBY carefully watching their backs before joining them in the building.

Inside the building, the staircase up to the top of the tower is visible, and Team RWBY and Team R.E.D. scaled it, reaching the top in less than a minute. The top level's walls are all made of glass, giving a great vantage point. Once they reached the top, Spy saw a shape in the shadows. He pulled out his Ambassador and slowly moved towards it on high alert.

"Don't shoot! I'm not one of them!" A voice came from the shadows. It sounded masculine although weak. Ruby used her semblance and rushed over to the source of the voice, ignoring warnings from Yang and Blake. The Medic followed closely behind, Medigun ready to be activated. The Scout pulled out a flashlight from his pocket and pressed the switch, driving the shadows away. The light revealed an Atlesian military personnel, identified as a Sergeant by the look of his rank insignia. His body is covered in blood, grime and dust. His helmet can be seen lying on the ground nearby, cracked in half. His lower left leg is severed, bandaged with some clothes and stopping the bleeding. Ruby yelped and jumped back at the bloody sight, hands unconsciously flying up to her mouth.

The Medic instantly crouched down, and prepared to activate the Medigun. With a switch, the healing beam extended and reached into the Sergeant's body, who groaned in slight pain. Soon, his lag started to grow back, the bloody stump is now replaced by a brand new leg much to the army man's surprise. He wiggled his legs, and gasped when he could feel the blood rushing to his feet.

"I don't know how you did that, but thanks a lot." He replied meekly with a gloved thumbs up. The Medic chuckled and stood back up, helping the Sergeant as he did so. A few minutes later, the Sergeant was back on his feet, rifle in his hands.

"Alright. Me and Yang are going to be here, while you all secure the perimeter. I need to set up the dispensers, and I need to know I ain't gonna be sliced apart by some bots while I'm fixing this up." The others nodded and went down the stairwell.

The duo said nothing while the Engineer did his work. The only sound in the room was the silent whizzing of the Dispenser, slowly making ammunition, both Dust and gunpowder alike. The Texan looked up, and saw Yang was leaning against the wall, staring out the windows, observing the night.

"I hope dad is fine at Patch…" The man heard the blonde mutter. "Yang, could I ask you a question?" The girl looked over and gave a 'yea' as a reply. "If your daddy's at that place called Patch, then where's your mom?" The second he said those words, he could see Yang's hair sizzle a bit, before extinguishing themselves.

"She... my biological mother is missing, but my stepmother, Ruby's mom, is… dead…" She muttered somberly. The Engineer knew he hit a soft spot, and apologized immediately. "No need, you didn't know. She left on a mission, and we lost contact with her." The Engineer pinched his nose, before opening his mouth to say something.

"But that doesn't mean she-"

"A rescue team found her body, mutilated. She was still wearing that white cloak of hers. When Ruby heard the news, she just… kinda shut down." Now, Engineer had nothing else to say. He just nodded and continued setting up his equipment. The room once again descended into silence.

This continued for around 10 minutes, before the Engineer asked Yang to call everybody back up. They returned a minute later, with tired expressions. Apparently some of them had been fending off some patrol which the duos were completely oblivious to. The Engineer's scroll pinged, and he took it out of his pocket. Once he read the notification, his mouth twisted into a wicked smile, before laughing maniacally.

"Are you… okay?" Weiss asked the American. The Engineer just gave them a small smile, before pulling out a small device, and hitting the red button on it. At this point, the 5 original members of Team R.E.D. all gave a knowing smile, confusing the others. The Engineer suddenly ran down the staircase, and busted out the front door. From the top, the others saw that he ran forward a few meters, and once again pulled out another device from his pocket, but this time it was a rod with a flashing red light. He threw it down onto the floor before stepping back. Soon, the horizon started to glow a faint yellow, before 5 large figures appeared from the clouds. **(Think Wrench in The Gears mechs)**

"That's our dreadnoughts. He began building them in his free time a few weeks ago." Spy answered matter-of-factly. The other members turned towards him with wide eyes, mouths agape.

"He built that?! In his _free_ time?!" Everyone shouted in unison. "He more like built the machines that _built them_ , and programmed them to build _them_." Everyone was giving blank stares.

"Anyways, we shall move now. The Medic, Demoman, Pyro and me are going to do our jobs now. Scout, Heavy, Sniper and Soldier are staying here, to ensure the ladies won't run away." Spy said as he turned around, heading to the stairwell, the 3 other aforementioned men following. Ruby huffed, saying they don't need protecting. The Spy dismissed that with a wave of his hand, back turned towards her.

In front of the entrance, the 5 dreadnoughts stood there, waiting to be powered up. The Pyro's dreadnought had two hands, with flamethrowers on each side attached to some wires. The robot was painted a red color with some flame highlights, along with his emblem on the side of the large 'head'. The Spy's had two hands as well, along with knives and a sizable revolver at the robots hip and complete with full cloaking mechanism. The Medic's dreadnought's two hands held a large and oversized Medigun along with a small rotary type gun, with an ammo belt feeding in Crusader's Crossbow bolts into the gun. The Engineer explained that the Medigun can charge up other robots, effectively giving them a shield to protect against incoming danger more so. The Scottish's war machine had two hands with giant grenade launchers on it, along with two cannons on top of the 'head', acting as stickybomb launchers. Finally, the Texan's dreadnought had a small sized rotary cannon in one hand, with ammo belts feeding in shotgun shells, and a 4-barrel rocket launcher in the other.

"Hey, isn't your dreadnought more… OP than ours?" The Demoman asked. The Engineer chuckled and decided to ignore the question. "Alright ladies, let's get going!" The Engineer excitedly said, raising his fist in the air. The other 4 members on scene gave a good laugh and continued to board their respective dreadnoughts from the hatches located on the 'heads'. Once inside, the Engineer instructed them to push the giant green button on the dashboard through the radio devices. The pilots did as they were told, and the dreadnoughts let out a whizzing sound as they slowly powered up, before cackling with electricity and standing upright, weapons raised.

On top of the tower, Ruby was feeling that her legs were weak and is drooling all over the floor, her face practically glued to the glass window. Soon, Ruby disappeared in a pile of rose petals, and swiftly reappearing next to the Engineer's dreadnought. The brunette clambered to the rotary cannons, and started hugging it. The pilot inside wiggled the cannon, yet Ruby still remains, caressing giant weapon. Soon, Weiss and Yang came down to pick her back up. Ruby constantly declined and wanted to follow the 5 pilots, leaving the duo no choice but to carry her over their heads, with their team leader's hands flaying around wildly, demanding they let her go.

The 5 pilots inside the dreadnoughts all let out a collective sigh and started moving out. The Spy devised that the Medic stayed in the middle, with the Demoman and Engineer at the back, and Pyro at the front with flamethrowers ready. Spy was once again sent to scout ahead and relaying information back to the team.

The first 5 minutes or so were pretty uneventful, with nothing but boring chatter across the radio frequency with the Engineer and the Medic discussing something science-y that the rest of the team can't understand a word of. Once the 5 minute mark passed, Spy turned on his radio transmitter and warned the team.

"40-or so robots up ahead, all seem to be Soldier bots." The Spy's voice cackled through the radio. The team instantly went on full alert mode, eyes scanning the robot's screens for any movement.

"Incoming!" Demoman shouted, pointing his robot hand towards the group of Soldiers. The 5 dreadnoughts didn't need to be told twice, and all opened fire. The group was instantly obliterated by a hail of bullets, a few grenades, rockets and hundreds of CC bolts. Four measly seconds later, the 40-strong robot legion was nothing but a burning pile of metal wreckage. Smoke billowed from the pile as flames danced on the metallic corpses, adding the taste of propellant-dust, gunpowder and diesel into the surrounding air.

"Aww, thatwassocool!" A voice was heard, not over the radio, but from outside. The 5 pilots turned their dreadnoughts towards the voice, and saw Ruby jumping down onto the Pyro's machine, the impact making the robot step back. Behind the young girl, near the rooftops, the Bostonian, Scout is seen running after her, trying to catch his breath. "Don't… move… so… freakin'… fast!" He said between breaths.

"Why did you let her out?" The Demoman said as he opened his hatch, with a box of beer in his hands. "She just used her semblance to rush out, and I was tasked to chase after her since I'm the fastest." The Scout responded as he regained his oxygen. "Even with BONK! Atomic Punch, I still can't beat her." He added as he took a can of BONK! out and popped the cap.

"Hey, can I have one? Kinda thirsty here." The Engineer said as he too opened his hatch and raised his head up. The Scout said nothing as he took another can from his duffle bag and threw it towards the Engineer, catching it mid-flight.

As the Engineers hand reached to pop the can, his eyes gazed towards the ingredients section.

"Ingredients… water… sugar… _radiation…_ " His voice trailed off at the end. Once he reread that section for at least ten times, he once again laughed maniacally, shocking the other members, even Ruby who was hugging the flamethrower was surprised. His laughing continued for around 30 seconds before stopping, catching a breath.

"Scout, how many cans of BONK! you have?"

"Around 50 boxes in my duffle bag. Each with 30 cans. Also don't ask how I fit them in there." The Scout responded as he threw his duffle bag into the air, and catching it again. The Engineer laughed again, before shutting his hatch. "Why'd you ask, Engi?" The Scout asked again, voice slightly muffled by the metal cockpit. The Engineer turned on his loudspeaker, and faced towards the boy.

"'Cause radiation what we need to destroy these son's a bitches!"

 **A/N: Finally! Another chapter! My school life just got hectic and that's the reason I didn't post chapters for a few days now. I've said this many times, but don't expect a new chapter everyday, especially during Mondays and Wednesdays MYT(UTC/GMT +8 hours).**

 **Well, have a good time, and I'll see you lads next chapter. Good bye!**


	16. A chapter with a bad name

**3 Weeks Later**

The citizens of Vale are all evacuated, hiding underground in bunkers or on nearby Atlas military outposts that had been established since the invasion started. The streets of Vale were now ghostly; the only beings there were either Gray Mann's forces or a contingent of Atlas Soldiers. It could also be-

 **BOOM**

…Them.

"HAHAHAHAA!" A heavily accented voice sounded throughout the battlefield, barely muffled by the sound of intense gunfire. In the middle of the battlefield, 3 giant robots and a smaller sized robot stood their ground, as a wave of advancing robots began to surround them.

The largest mecha carried a huge rotary cannon fit for its user's size, easily reaching the length of a large van. The gun spewed fire and lead, mowing down Gray Mann's robots. Behind the large mecha, a smaller sized robot with no arms, replaced by railguns, continuously fired slug after slug at high speeds at the enemy. One shot completely decimated a large giant Soldier bot, ripping it's torso in half.

On the railgun mecha's right, a small robot, reaching only half the height of the Heavy Weapons mech flew up into the air, powered by thrusters on it's back and feet. It then continued to fly back down to the ground swiftly and ran it's fist over a few robot's heads, the momentum and velocity of the fist punching their heads clean off the neck. Near the Heavy Weapons mech, another variant of the robots is seen firing salvos of rockets, raining down death upon the horde that surrounded them. Well, tried to.

With a single bullet, the last remaining enemy bot collapsed into a heap of nuts and bolts, making a loud clanging sound that was heard throughout the body littered street. Most of the bodies were of the robot forces, but a few Atlesian Soldiers lay there as well.

"The Engi's Dreadnoughts are awesome! I can impress ladies in this as well." The Scout muttered the last sentence quietly, hoping nobody heard him. "Heavy likes this gun." The Russian heavyweight stated, admiring his new gun.

"How come you guys get fancy robots but we don't?!" A high-pitched voice sounded throughout the battlefield. Looking towards the source of the sound, the pilots saw four girls walking up to them in the middle of the street.

"Probably because of resource problems." Blake, the raven-haired girl commented. "But I want to pilot one! And if I try to ask one of them if I can try 'em, they say-"

"No." The Heavy finished Yang's sentence for her, who waved her hand around with a face that said 'SEE?!'. The heiress of SDC pinched her nose and let out a long and exasperated sigh.

"Let's go back to Beacon!" Ruby chirped. The 4 pilots turned their robot's 'head's to look at each other, before turning back towards Team RWBY and nodding in unison. Ruby pulled out a scroll and pushed on a contact number, and called someone to pick them up.

Due to the Dreadnought's large size, they had to be carried by a single bullhead each. They could always just take the teleporter located in the tower that Atlas had retrofitted into a watchtower and armaments emplacement to Beacon but the tower is too far away. Soon, 4 bullheads came to pick up Team RWBY and Team R.E.D.'s four members. The other five members of the mercenary team are at Beacon, doing what they do normally.

Beacon is the area hit the most lightly, but the damage is still noticeable. Multiple cracks in the wall are visible, with craters littering the avenue, courtesy of a few huge barrages of missiles launched towards the school by Gray Mann's tanks, retrofitted into Soviet-era Katyusha missile launchers. When Ruby got the answer of her question of what are Katyushas, she was having a hard time holding back from drooling.

During the ride, the four members of Team RWBY were blushing except for Yang, due to the Scout's attempt to hit on them. Ruby was blushing the most, while Blake managed to push the blush down her face. Weiss was blushing less than Ruby, but more than Blake. Yang was laughing at the Scout's horrible and cheesy attempt to hit on them, who was almost strangled to death by Weiss.

When the group reached Beacon, they saw multiple students walking around, weapons drawn and ready to engage in combat. A few Atlas Soldiers are visible as well, due to the General's presence in the prestigious academy. The Atlas Soldiers were equipped with their standard-issue automatic rifles and a collapsible blade along with multiple Atlesian Knights to help them. They are well trained, but are easily overwhelmed by the robot forces.

The four red-clothed men powered up their Dreadnoughts, and slowly trudged to the garage which Ozpin had provided for them. It was more of an old warehouse than a garage, but they made it work. When they entered, the Engineer greeted them with a wave, before flipping his Hot Rod down and continuing his work. A brilliant display of sparks commenced as he welded a piece of metal onto the body of his damaged Dreadnought.

Soldier left the group and continued to order a few students to perform push-ups in front of him, which they complied in fear of what the American can do. His reputation of being insane probably contributed to the matter. Scout headed to the cafeteria to get some food in his stomach, and to mop the floor, since he still is a janitor at Beacon, which he regretted not noticing that extra line of text before he signed in the job application form.

The Heavy went to the locker room to put away his weapons and heavy equipment. Along the way, he met Professor Oobleck, and he gave the Russian a lengthy explanation of history of Remnant. Although he does not look like it, the Heavy is actually very intelligent, as he successfully earned a PHD in Russian Literature. After inspecting his weapons, he too headed to the cafeteria to eat.

Team RWBY was also in the cafeteria, chatting about their latest venture into the city of Vale with Team JNPR, who had their fair share of robot kills. Ever since the invasion started, Ruby and Yang were worried about their father, Taiyang. Their worries vanished when their father contacted them using his scroll a week ago, and that he's fine, and is helping the underground shelters.

On more than one occasion, Weiss' father tried to get his daughter to come home back to Atlas where he thinks it's safe, but was promptly declined by the heiress, saying that she is a huntress, and that her job is protecting the people in need of help. After his fourth try to persuade her, he gave up and just gave his daughter a half-hearted encouragement and stopped bothering her.

"…Then, the Heavy's giant gun just ripped through the robots!" Ruby waved her hands in the air, excited at the mere thought of such a huge gun. Nora seemed as excited as Ruby, while Jaune was impressed. Pyrrha just listened with interest, Ren nodding.

The cafeteria was quite empty, due to the fact that the other students had went off to fight against the robot horde, which the population of Vale named them the Tsunami, contributed by their sea blue armor. A few Atlesian Soldiers were patrolling the cafeteria, on alert for any attacks.

Currently, the robot forces, thanks to the Atlas military, had been pushed back to the docks and a one mile radius around it. The robots had been holding their position, and occasionally sending out harassment forces to hinder their ability to drive them out.

"Hey, Purla." One of the Atlesian Soldiers spoke up. His squadmate turned to look at him. "What?" The other soldier is identified as a female, with her high pitched voice and chest.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"To guard the school from any attacks, du-"

"INCOMING!" A masculine voice sounded. The duo snapped to attention and saw 5 missiles inbound towards their location. They jumped out of the way, narrowly escaping their deaths.

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

The missiles exploded, creating large craters in the ground. Students scattered and ran to safety, and some Atlesian Soldiers attempted to shoot down more incoming missiles, but failing and got decimated.

"Check! Anybody hurt?!" The leader of the squad asked. "Leonard is down!"

"Jane's dead!"

"Damn! Get the injured into the infirmaries, and stay on alert!"

Team RWBY came running out from the academy, weapons drawn. Ruby and her teammates looked around, before seeing the Atlas soldiers.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked as she zipped towards the Soldier. "Missiles harassment. Got two casualties, one fatal." Ruby looked behind the Soldier, and wished she hadn't. A body laid there, or what's left of one. Blood covered the ground around the remains; an arm and a torso. The four girls managed to hold their lunch in, and unsheathed their weapons before heading back inside.

 **Garage**

The Engineer heard the missiles exploding, but he did not fucking care. He _needed_ to install this new upgrade into all the Dreadnoughts, and he wanted it done _today_. He worked with brutal speed, capable of rivaling the Scout if he wanted to.

In under 10 minutes, the Engineer had successfully upgraded the rest of the Dreadnoughts. The new upgrade allowed them to be more resilient, more powerful. Another useful feature of the new upgrade is that all Dreadnoughts are able to activate a get-the-fuck-outta-there power, increasing their speed by 100 percent, as well as making a nice color display.

"Hello again!" The French accented Spy called out behind him. The Engineer waved him off, and continued drinking his bottle of beer he kept in a fridge. As he sat on his Rancho Relaxo, he gulped down an entire bottle of cold beer, before checking his scroll for any more news.

"How's Project R going?"

"Smoothly. Will finish in around a week, with 5 ready from Scout's available stash." The Texan replied half-heartedly. The French assassin nodded and walked out of the ramshackle garage. The Engineer saw an interesting news report and opened it up.

" _As of today, the White Fang allied itself with the robotic horde, and is seeking to conquer Vale alongside it's allies."_ Oh no, this can't be good. _"In other news, a police-Atlas military raid on an abandoned warehouse near Northen Vale had resulted in the police successfully capturing a high-ranking White Fang operative."_ Well, at least something good came out of it.

The Engineer shut off his scroll as he saw four figures entering the warehouse. He muttered something underneath his breath and stool up, beer bottle still in his hands. As the four figures walked towards him, one of them darted to the Dreadnoughts and scrutinized it. With that, the Texan immediately knew who they are.

"Hi Engi!" The brawler of Team RWBY greeted. The Engineer nodded and gestured to a bottle of beer. Yang shook her head, signifying she does not want to drink.

"Is this beer from your world?" The Schnee asked. "Yep, one of the best." He replied. "You want some?"

"… I suppose I can try…" Weiss statement cause her teammates to stare at her, surprised expressions not bothering to hold back. "What?" The Engineer tossed her a bottle, which she managed to catch, although almost dropping it. "Be careful though, its strong!" The Engineer warned. Weiss responded with a light chuckle and proceeded to pour the beer into a small cup which appeared out of nowhere. She put the cup to her lips and started drinking it…

… And promptly spitting it out.

"… Told ya."

" _Gah!_ What is this?!" The Ice Queen yelled. The Engineer shrugged and snatched the beer from her, and drank it all down in one gulp. "You lot wanna have a try?" Ruby darted forward, wanting to try a sip. The Engineer reflexively put the bottle out of the girl's reach. "Nah, you're underage." His response was a sad 'aww' and Yang snatching the bottle and taking a drink.

"…"

"Well, was it good?" The Engineer asked with a smirk. Yang simply continued to finish the entire bottle, and throwing it away.

"What beauty did I just drink?"

 **10 Seconds later**

The Engineer tossed yet another bottle towards the blonde, who was sitting on a small chair. The brawler simply gulped it down and threw it away, repeating the cycle.

"Holy-shit can you drink." The Engineer muttered. As he reached for another bottle, his hands grabbed thin air. Looking down, he saw that the entire crate of beer's contents are all finished. 'Holy shit' He thought to himself.

"Sorry Yang, out of beer. Come back later and I'll have some."

"Wait, if it's finished then how can you get some more?" Blake asked the Engineer. He said nothing as he gestured towards a door behind him. The four girls opened the door with a creak and took a peek.

They saw dozens upon dozens of Dispensers, all generating different materials. One row of Dispensers were generating the propellant 'Gunpowder' and another row is generating 'Booze'.

"Now I know why…" Ruby said as she shut the door. "How do those even work, anyways?"

"I'm not gonna spend an hour explaining how q-" Weiss held her hand up to the Engineer's mouth, cutting him off. "We'll have time for another Science lesson later, now we need to train. Am I right?" Her team nodded, and they went on their way.

"Now that they've finally gone, I can enjoy my-"

"Hey Engineer" Jaune said.

"Oh for fuck's sake CAN SOMEONE STOP ENTERING MY FUCKING GARAGE?!"

 **Corridors**

Medic was carrying a box, full of research materials. Ranging from black market organs, Grimm organs, blood samples to the microscopic bacterium. He whistled the marching tune 'Erika' as he walked down the hallways. As he rounded a corner, he bumped into someone he was all too familiar with. He quickly got up, and the sight of that red skirt is enough to tell him who it was.

"Hallo Ruby… Déjà vu…" The raven haired girl just smiled nervously and chuckled. "What's in the box?"

"Oh, zis? Zis are blood samples."

"Of what?" Yang asked.

"Of your team!" The Medic smiled.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Then he realized his mistake

"Oh… Schei-" **SLAP**

"OK, I'm sorry." The Medic muttered, a hand mark imprinted into his left cheek. "What?!" The Medic chuckled nervously.

"Wait!" Weiss suddenly exclaimed, stopping Yang from deploying Ember Celica. "What?" Yang irritably said.

"What language did you just speak?"

"Eh… German?" The Medic replied confusedly. Weiss eyes seem to scrutinize him before she said something in a language which Ruby, Yang and Blake have no clue what is. Surprisingly, the doctor said something again to her and she smiled.

"Hey Medic." Ruby called. "Yes?"

"How did you get our blood samples?"

"When I passed by you all, I got them."

"Ok…" Ruby said, unconvinced, but at the same time scared that the Medic can do something at such speeds.

After saying their goodbyes, the Medic and the four girls parted ways. "Weiss, what did you say to the Medic just now?" Yang asked the heiress. She smiled.

"Their world has a language which is similar to Atlas's language!"

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! The reason I think that Atlas uses the German Language is because of Weiss' name and weapon name, both of which are German. Also, a new crossover is in the works, RWBY reacting to the meet the shorts. Check it out if you like!**

 **Bye!**


	17. Final Act

**Project R**

"Hmm, wonder what's he doing in there?" Ruby muttered as she passed by the Dreadnought garage's door leading to the basement, which the Engineer had locked himself in for the past few days. Every now and then when Ruby passed by, she would hear the sound of metal welding, screaming, as well as electrical sounds.

Aside from the aforementioned sounds, evil cackling can also be heard occasionally, sending chills down the spines of whoever standing nearby. Although the cackling scared Ruby a bit, she had this feeling that she really, _really_ needed to see what the mercenary is doing down the basement.

'Not enter, enter, not enter, enter…'

After pondering for a mere three seconds, she slowly made her way towards the locked basement door, and placed her hand on the handle. When she was about to twist the handle and open the door, she remembered one crucial fact.

 _The door is locked_

"Oh… heh heh…" She chuckled to herself weakly. After thinking of her options of opening the door for a while, she called upon her semblance and disappeared in a pile of beautifully crimson red rose petals. After 3 short seconds, the young huntress-in-training appeared on the other side of the school, in the locker room, where Yang is currently inspecting Ember Celica.

"AH! Jeez, Ruby, you scared the dust outta' me!" The brunette's sister complained. Ruby scratched the back of her head nervously and sweatdropped. "Uh, Y-Yang, could you do me a favor?"

"Yea?" That was the last word she said before disappearing a flash of rose petals, her weapon, Ember Celica, dangling in the air for a second comically before falling down to the ground, making a small clanging sound.

Another line of rose petals appeared, before stopping at the Dreadnought garage. At the end of the trail, an unfazed Ruby along with her sister Yang stood, or in the blonde's case, collapsed.

"I think… my internal… organs… just… almost… burst…" She said while lying on the ground, clutching her stomach and groaning. After waiting a full minute for Yang to recover, Ruby finally asked her question.

She pointed at the locked wooden door, "Could you unlock that door for me?" Her sister looked at her with a puzzled expression before her mouth twisted into an evil grin. "Oh, Rube wants to see the Engineer's secret _sex dungeon_ eh?" She asked playfully. Ruby's face turned into a shade of red that is rivaling her own hood at Yang's dirty comment.

"EW! YANG! GROSS!" The flustered girl screamed. Her sister let out a laugh and continued to do so until well over a minute later. "Haha… Ok Rubes, whatever you say."

The Blonde moved over to the door and pulled out a couple of bobby pins, before bending them using her hands and inserting them into the keyhole. **(Totally not a sex joke)**

While Yang was trying to unlock the door, Ruby went outside the garage, taking a glance at the powered-off Dreadnoughts and gawking a bit. She's already seen them so many times in action, but they never ceased to amaze her. After reaching the front of the garage, she took a look at the area.

In the distance, the avenue leading up to the academy could be seen, with multiple Atlesian soldiers and Paladins patrolling the place. A few anti-air emplacements could be seen as well, scanning the skies for any threat, Grimm or machine.

"Booh!" The sudden noise made Ruby jump and turn around, only to discover Yang covering her mouth, suppressing a laugh. Ruby thanked her as soon as the blonde told her that the door's unlocked and disappeared into the garage, with Yang following closely behind.

Ruby stood in front of the wooden door, taking a deep breath. She placed her hand on the handle, and twisted. With a small creak, the door slowly opened, revealing a long stairway leading deep into the ground. A few lights illuminated the narrow passage, occasionally flickering on and off. Ruby slowly placed her leg on the first step, and after seeing there's no booby-traps, continued to walk down the long stairway.

After a short while, Ruby saw a set of doors at the end of the stairway. The door was metal and had a sign saying, 'NO ENTRY' hanging from it. Ruby slowly strode up to the door and pushed the handle down, which surprisingly is unlocked.

Taking a peek into the area, Ruby saw a table along with some blueprints on top of them, with multiple tools scattered around the large room. "Ok Yang, it's safe… I think." She slowly pushed the door open, and stepped inside.

Immediately, three red lasers pointed themselves towards the young huntress' chest, and the sound of guns cocking can be heard. After taking a step back in surprise, she looked up and saw three turrets with machine-guns attached to them hanging from the hatches in the ceiling which just opened. Standing under the three turrets, is the Engineer, holding a shotgun in one hand and a strange device with a square satellite dish in the other, pointing it towards the girls.

"Oh, it's you two." The Engineer said with a hint of surprise in his voice. He put away the device, and the turrets retracted back into their respective hatches. The two girls then looked at the Engineer in confusion.

"What are you doing down here? We haven't seen you for days!" The brunette exclaimed. "And what are those?" The brawler added while pointing towards the blueprints on top of the tables.

"Whoa, calm down ladies, before I show you anything, you have to swear, that nothing you see in here, is supposed to be revealed to outside sources. Geddit?" The two girls nodded, and the Engineer motioned towards the blueprints.

"Wait… isn't this… a nuclear weapon?!" Yang exclaimed once she saw the title at the top of the blueprint, surprised that the Engineer is supposedly building the most powerful weapon in his world, the words 'Bullet-type Nuke' labeled in bold. "Yes, and that's what I've been working on for the past few days now.

"W-What are you going to use them for?" The young Ruby asked. "For the plan we're going to use for destroying the robot forces." The Engineer responded after a short pause, before continuing to motion the duo to leave. The two girls slowly turned around and left the room. After making sure the metal doors were magnetically locked, the Engineer continued to work on another piece of the bomb.

 **Three Days Later**

"GO! GO! GO!" A loud accented voice thundered throughout the docks, with sounds of footsteps and gunfire barely drowning it out.

A large battle was taking place at the docks, with Atlesian military personnel leading the charge against the robots and the White Fang forces. Near the frontlines, 8 giant robots, with one at a nearby vantage point, dubbed 'Dreadnoughts' by the 9 mercenaries piloting them, are fighting alongside dozens of Paladins. The Team RED's 9 men all piloted their respective Dreadnoughts, all doing what they do best. The Heavy led the charge, huge rotary cannon mowing down hordes of enemies with ease, while his Medic partner healed the Dreadnoughts of any damage.

"Incoming WF Paladin!" A lone soldier in the battlefield called out, before promptly being disintegrated by a blast of concentrated energy coming from behind a shipping container. A larger, more advanced version of the Atlesian Paladin appeared, with smoother armor and bright red 'eyes' and the logo of the White Fang, a wolf with three claw marks behind it, sprayed onto the machine. The machine crouched, before starting a sprint towards a small group of infantrymen. The seven men in that group didn't have time to dodge the charging robot and died with a sickly squish as the leg of the robot descended upon them.

The Heavy switched his target, training the minigun on the advanced Paladin. The large rounds staggered the robot a slight bit, but the robot once again began to charge towards the Dreadnought. But before the stolen piece of advanced weaponry could reach the Heavy's Dreadnought, a loud 'shing' sounded distantly and a bright green trail leading from a nearby building impacted the charging Paladin in the torso, ripping it clean in half. The upper body flew into a nearby shipping container and destroyed it, before exploding in a ball of fire.

The Sniper's Dreadnought loaded in a new round of tungsten, ready to be magnetically accelerated to high speeds and destroy someone or something's day. The Sniper picked up movement nearby, and turned the Dreadnought around. Apparently, a lone Paladin controlled by the White Fang attempted to flank the Atlesian soldiers, who were busy fighting the ground forces of the robots and the White Fang.

"You better hold on to yer head, mate." The Australian breathed as he took aim using the HUD on his screen. With a press of a button, the robot's four railguns fired, sending rounds of tungsten flying towards the flanking enemy. The four rounds impacted, sending the robot sprawling into a nearby building and exploded, no doubt killing the pilot of it.

As the Sniper took aim at another robot trying to attack the Heavy's Dreadnought, a large salvo of rockets descended from the sky and into said robot, sending multiple parts flying around, killing a few unlucky Faunus and causing a White Fang bullhead to explode mid air. A figure crashed down on a building near the Sniper, and it is shown to be the Soldier's Dreadnought. The machine's loudspeakers clicked on and an obnoxiously patriotic Soldier said,

"YOU ARE ALL NO MATCH FOR THE GREAT AMERICA! SCREAMIN' EAGLES!" He shouted as he once again shot multiple rockets at his feet, propelling himself into the night sky.

On the ground, a squad of White Fang managed to kill of an entire platoon of Atlesian personnel, leaving only one alive. "Shit, shit shit shit!" The surviving Sergeant muttered as he loaded another clip of dust rounds into his standard-issue automatic rifle and blind-firing a burst over his head behind cover. A bloodcurdling scream signified a hit and he peeked out of his cover, before ducking in behind as a round whizzed past his face, scratching the helmet. He cursed as the suppressive fire became more intense, rendering him not able to move from his cover lest he be shot full of holes.

After he heard several pained screams of death, he peeked his head out and saw 5 bodies lying on the ground, bathed in crimson red blood. In the middle of the bloodbath, a man stood there with a sharp and expensive-looking suit. He flicked open a case and pulled out a cigarette before lighting it with a lighter. His head turned around suddenly before pulling out a revolver and shooting at an unknown enemy.

The Spy ducked as a bullet whizzed past his head, narrowly avoiding turning his head into a fine red mist, as Sniper had put it. He took aim, and fired a shot, causing a White Fang militant to have her head turned into red mist instead. As the headless body collapsed, her partner looked at her body for a second before turning back towards the spy, but a second was plenty of time to take careful aim and fire, sending a piece of lead flying through the militant's head, sending his brains flying out.

Nearby, the Scout managed to jump on top of a giant robot and started rodeoing it. The robot reached up with its hands and tried to pry the annoying human off it's head, but to no avail as the Scout constantly jumped around, even straight up dancing on the head. Soon, the Scout crouched and did a backflip, pulling out his Scattergun and shooting the robot's head while doing so, and emptying his entire magazine into the torso of the robot and jumped away, leaving a gaping hole in the robot's body. As he jumped, he activated his thrusters on his mini-Dreadnought and flew upwards, and punching the robot as he flew back down, his strength augmented by the Dreadnought suit, sending the robot flying into a group of robots, crushing them.

As the Heavy laid down suppressive fire, a White Fang militant crawled over to a destroyed robot's body, took a still-functional rocket launcher and aimed it at the Dreadnought. With a pull of the trigger, the rocket in the tube propelled towards the robot, aimed straight for where the cockpit is. Just as the rocket was about to make contact with the hulking piece of metal and death, another Dreadnought jumped from behind the Heavy's robot and let out a blast of compressed air, redirecting the rocket and defying all known sense of logic. In his final moments, the White Fang militant dropped his rocket launcher, and thought the following words in his mind as he was disintegrated. 'What the hell did the White Fang get itself into?'

After saving the Heavy's Dreadnought from damage, the Pyro piloted his Dreadnought into a large group of enemies, who fired upon the approaching threat but to no avail as the bullets just bounced harmlessly off the armor of the Dreadnought. Once he was in range, the Pyro activated the four flamethrowers, and let hell descend upon the group of enemies. Soon, nothing remained of the group other than a few pieces of charred metal and burning corpses, with some pieces of scrap downright melted into liquid.

Suddenly, a loud and continuous clanking sound was heard coming from behind one of the shipping containers, and when the Atlesian soldiers and Dreadnoughts turned towards it, it revealed itself to be a tank, retrofitted to be a combat tank. The minigun on top of the turret started to turn, before revving up and firing at the soldiers, ripping through them and sending pieces of flesh flying off their bodies. The other soldiers rushed behind cover as the machine gun fire shredded through their ranks, thinning their numbers considerably. Multiple sharp screeching noises can be heard overhead as dozens of flashing grenades passed over the buildings and landing beside the tank. The grenades started to flash faster and faster until the flashing stopped, and each exploding in a flaming sphere. Once the smoke dissipated, the tank was seen barely surviving, it's tracks had fallen off and it's minigun had been completely destroyed, rendering it effectively dead. From behind the soldiers, a Dreadnought started to march towards the tank. As it marched, it pulled out a large sword and slammed it into the tank, slicing it in half as the sword slice created a shockwave. The Demoman Dreadnought brought its hand up, and fired multiple grenades toward a group of robots, decimating them in a blink of an eye.

Soon, the entire battlefield was completely devoid of any surviving White Fang militants and or Tsunami robot forces. Bodies littered the ground, be it Atlesian soldiers, White Fang or robot.

"Holy dust…"

"Who's piloting these things?"

Murmurs among the Atlesian soldiers were halted as a heavy and metallic footsteps were heard coming from a distance. Looking towards the source, everyone was stunned to silence as a robot, the largest they had ever seen, even larger than the Heavy Dreadnought walking towards them, with a hand with three rotary cannons attached to it, and a hand with a chainsaw easily larger than a bus. The robot stopped in the middle of the battlefield for a moment, and scanned the Atlesian forces. Without a warning, a tube popped up from behind it's back and fired a missile towards the soldiers, killing multiple men.

That was the cue for _everyone_ to open fire. The Heavy revved its minigun and fired, but the bullets did nothing to destroy the giant beast. The Medic's Dreadnought raised it's hand and fired a burst of CC bolts, but they too did nothing to damage the robot. The enemy beast simply raised it's hand, and a salvo of rockets propelled towards the robot. The Pyro airblasted them back, but the beast simply used his chainsaw to saw through them, making them explode in mid air.

The Sniper's Dreadnought prepared it's railgun to fire, but before a rocket forced the Sniper to pilot it away from it, but another rocket hit it, shattering the left railguns. The Dreadnought started to stumble backwards from the shockwave, until a bright trail of crimson light impacted the robot, the resulting railgun shell's force completely destroying the torso. The Sniper yelled and groaned as he was tossed around inside the cockpit, which kept him safe from harm, except that he forgot to fasten his seatbelts.

"T-This is Sniper, Dreadnought's done for, you guys go on!" He shouted before shutting the radio, and climbing out of the destroyed Dreadnought.

"Yo Heavy!" The Demoman's radio cackled to life as he turned it on, relaying a message to the Heavy. "I've got a plan for ya, and Pyro too, just listen!"

After a few seconds of firing, the minigun of the Heavy gave a 'click' sound, signifying the ammo has run out. The Heavy dropped the minigun, and charged forward. The ground shook as it took a giant leap, dodging a rocket salvo and punching the head of the beast. The robot staggered for a moment before sending a punch towards the Heavy, which created a dent in the armor. As soon as its fist connected, the Heavy bot was flung backwards a few meters, hitting a shipping container and destroying it.

In the corner of the robot's peripheral vision, a large figure charged towards it. The robot turned, just as a large fist connected with the robot's torso, shattering the metal armor. The robot was now dangerously close to the edge of the sea, as it examined the damage received. It's chestplate had been completely destroyed, exposing the electrical components. As it looked up, it saw the Pyro's compression blaster, aimed towards its face at point blank range. With a loud shrill sound, a huge gust of air was let out from the blaster, pushing the robot flying through the air, and into the water. With a loud cackling sound, electricity coursed through the water, short circuiting the robot itself as it made a low humming sound, signifying critical system failure.

 **1 Day later**

The Engineer walked quickly to the office of the Headmaster Ozpin. He did not even bother to notify him of his arrival, for the matter is of utmost importance. In his hands, he carried multiple blueprints. He got into the elevator, and rapidly pushed the elevator button to the office.

After an agonizing 30 seconds, the elevator finally stopped and opened. The Headmaster sat there, gazing out through the window. "Oh, I did not expect you to come, have a seat." He calmly said as he gestured towards a chair. The Engineer did not reply as he laid the blueprints on the table.

"This… is a weapon. What is the purpose of you coming to me?"

"I need your approval to launch the weapons." The answer almost made the Headmaster spit-take, but he held his drink. "And why is that? Where do you want to launch them? Also, what are these weapons?"

"These are weapons of mass destruction; they are capable of wiping out an entire city. I do not trust General Ironwood to bring this weapon to him, so I asked you. I plan to launch them to the island, Menagerie, where the robots are currently located. Since their defeat yesterday at the docks, they have retreated into the island through their robot carriers. "

Ozpin crossed his hands and hung his head in thought. He could order the so called 'nukes' to be launched, possibly ending the robot threat. After a few minutes of consideration, the old man pressed a button on his table and a hologram appeared a few seconds later. On the hologram, a picture of Ironwood is displayed. "What is it, Ozpin?" The picture revealed itself to be a live video feed. "I need to ask a favor of you, James."

The general sighed, before asking him to continue. "Later, if any of your forces see a large missile flying overhead, please, order your troops to _not_ open fire upon it." The headmaster's colleague widened his eyes before asking a question, "How are my troops supposed to know that the missile is not one of our enemies?"

After taking a glance at the Engineer, the Texan mouthed 'yellow warhead' towards the man. Ozpin nodded as he told the general the information. "*Sigh*… You are going to be the death of me one day, Oz." Ironwood said before cutting the feed, letting the room once again descend into silence, the only sound being the gears slowly grinding against each other.

"Launch it."

 **10 Minutes Later**

"Hey, you hear that?" Weiss said, prompting her teammates to look at her with a confused expression. "Hear what?" Her Faunus friend asked. Before long, a loud rumbling sound is heard, with the ground shaking a bit.

"Whoa?! What's happening?" The leader, Ruby asked. Blake seemed the most terrified, eyes darting around the room frantically. Yang was taking it the calmest, with a stoic expression.

"Wait, what's that?" She said as she held out a finger, pointing outside the window. Her teammates followed her gaze, and they saw the ground literally splitting apart. As the girls' jaw loosened, the ground near the avenue opened up into a circle, with a large yellow cone slowly sticking out of it.

"Is… is that…"

"A nuke?" Ruby answered her best friend, as the missile slowly revealed itself, stunning the nearby bystanders into silence. Ruby and Yang both shared a worried look between each other, as the missile stopped moving. A crowd had gathered around the area, but maintaining a fair distance between themselves and the missile. Suddenly, a warning sound blared out, quickly making the crowd disperse and run away from the missile. Soon, the warning stopped as the ground started to rumble once again, albeit much more violently. Team RWBY's bunk beds almost collapsed, and Weiss' painting fell down, much to the heiress' dismay.

Once the rumbling got to it's climax, the missile started moving into the air, slowly pushing itself upwards. After 10 seconds, the missile finally got to full speed, and flew off with astounding speed. Once high enough in the air, the missile adjusted it's trajectory, making it point towards the island, Menagerie.

 **Menagerie**

Gray Mann paced around the room, frustrated over his robot's incompetence. His pacing was interrupted when an alarm blared, illuminating his room in red light. He quickly rushed to the control room, hoping to find out what the _fuck_ is happening. Soon, he got into the control room, and with a button press, the screen on his computer changed to that of a radar map.

A dot appeared on the map, before disappearing again. Gray Mann noticed the guns on the base had started firing at something in the air, and following the guns aim, a giant missile headed towards his way. After evading the anti-air emplacements, the missile's warhead disconnected itself from the body, revealing five smaller warheads inside the tube. They all fired at once, propelling themselves towards the base.

"Well fuck me."

 **Beacon**

"Holy dust…"

"Weapons of that caliber… it's impossible."

Ruby and her teammates were muttering something incomprehensible as they looked through telescopes, all looking at the _giant_ mushroom cloud that loomed in the distance through their magnified lenses.

"Girls, remember when I told you about the nuclear weapons? What they were?" The four girls nodded at the Engineers question, not even bothering to look up. "Well that is the explosion of five of them." The response made the girls gasp in shock.

"Apparently, mixing dust into the nukes made them a hundred times more potent, through ways I can't comprehend."

"Woow…"

That day, Remnant was greeted with a giant mushroom cloud, irradiating the uninhabited land of Menagerie. It would be at least 50 years before the land would be habitable again, as the radiation dispersed.

"Well, let's get some chow." The Engineer chuckled as he beckoned the girls to follow him. "We need a reward."

 **-Story End-**

 **BUT, the series is not. There will be a sequel, just look out for it. It would definitely be** _ **slightly**_ **less action packed, for the first arc has ended. Follow me to be notified when the sequel,** _ **The Five Mercenaries**_

 **Will be released. Goodnight, my readers.**

 **Here's a hint on what will the sequel contain.**

 _ **Roses**_


	18. if you don't know,

The sequel is up, if you don't know by now!


End file.
